


Honest Surrender

by AshPotter, CrazyEyesChick



Series: Dark Stark Chronicles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Bottom Steve Rogers, Control, Dark Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Tony Stark, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPotter/pseuds/AshPotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: Straight after Captain America Civil War, Tony announces what fate might fall the captured Avengers. Tony is still very much angry with Steve and has his feelings all mixed up. He wants something from Steve and still hasn't forgotten about the man lying to him. After being extended the proverbial olive branch by Stark, Steve joins him to discuss the fate of their friends. Steve is still remorseful and still cares deeply about Tony. When Tony offers his conditions for the freedom of their friends,  but Steve is afraid that the Tony he grew to know and care for has been destroyed by his own selfishness and his blind need to take responsibility for Bucky. Will Steve lay on the wire for his team? Will Tony ever regret what is to come? Who knows, read to find out!*** Can be seen as dark Tony, or mean Tony, and will only spiral further, but there will be a possible future story arc*** read the tags carefully, if you don't like don't read**Part of a series for future character development and darker Tony and hurt Steve***





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! Please be kind this is my very first fiction in this realm. I have only watched the movie, so please bare with me for any inconsistencies with the comics. I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rollercoaster that is this story. Please be kind and if you do not like dubious consent, 2 guys fondueing together when they aren't together, please don't read or comment on the futility of it.
> 
> However, any constructive ideas or things to fix in regards to tags, context and other warnings, please feel free to let me know. I love feedback.
> 
> This work was beta'd by my wonderful boyfriend Ashpotter, my awesome partner who doesn't mind reading my gay smut and editing it.
> 
> *** This will be part of a series, so the character development will be broken down in multiple parts. The downfall of Tony and how Steve and others will deal with it. Makes it more dramatic and it is easier for time skip*** Hope you will follow this Dark Stark Chronicles!

After Steve and Bucky quietly settled into their shady apartment, both gazed, unblinkingly, at the reporter covering the aftermath of their ‘ _ civil war’ _ , as they had dubbed it on the news channel CNN.

The TV roared with the voice of the man he had almost killed. A dark-haired man. He still wasn’t sure what hold this man had on his heart, but it was enough to feel conflicted about it. Steve’s ears were ringing, his head was pounding relentlessly. 

His deep blue, baby colored eyes glued to the man known as Tony Stark. He could clearly see his old friend had lacked any form of sleep since their showdown. His dark skin looked worn and beaten, black and blue. A dark red gash laid angrily on that sharp cheekbone. The blood still smeared and dried around its axis. 

However, his ears perked up upon hearing about the fate of his friends, his mind focusing on the essence and not the physical.

‘’ …As of now, the Avengers who fought against the Sokovia Accords alongside Captain America are now being detained in a secret facility until judgment has been given…’

There was a pregnant pause, lingering in the air. You could see the wrinkles around Tony’s forehead, foreshadowing well controlled anger. 

Steve’s stomach churned, his body tensed, fearing the rest of what would come out of those lips. 

‘’I will do my best to abide by the Accords and I hope, in time, there will be changes to make things easier. The Avengers are officially disbanded. For those… who remain at large, I only have this to say, …’

Suddenly, the camera zoomed in to capture the intense fiery gaze of the physically older looking man. It looked as if both were confronting each other once more in the flesh; a fleeting look at their previous battle. 

Steve’s breath was caught in his throat at the intensity of the glare. However, the captain knew that behind those chocolate brown eyes brewed an anger from having been left behind. Steve still stood his ground, paying particular attention to Tony’s next words. Bucky’s presence grounded him. 

Then, Tony smirked as he uttered, provocatively his next sentence, possibly knowing Rogers was listening in.

‘The government won’t stop until you are apprehended and tried for what you have done. If ever Captain America would like to make amends and surrender of his own volition’ 

Tony cackled at the irony of the Captain surrendering. Still, he steeled himself for what Tony knew would reach the Captain’s ears. He paused briefly for dramatic effect and muttered under his breath almost: 

‘…he knows exactly where to find me. Thank you…’ And just like that, the paparazzi followed the hot trail of Iron man as he eclipsed the angry crowd.

The buzz of the screen quieted as it turned off. The remote quickly discarded to the dirty sofa of the soldier’s room by the clink of a metal arm. Bucky dared to glance at the man who risked everything for him.

Steve was clenching his fists tightly, nails digging into his flesh due to the sheer strength amassed there. He finished watching the news and contemplated Tony’s silent offer to possibly meet. He didn’t know how to respond. Could this be a trap? Was Tony genuine about perhaps seeing their friends out of that prison?

  
  


He ground his teeth under the force of his jaw, his heart ablaze with anger and possibly guilt. His core tensed when he felt a firm squeeze on his shoulder. The look of remorse given to him by Bucky made him sick. He knew what his long-lost best friend thought about the mess his war with Tony had left him in.

_ You shouldn’t have left it all for me, Steve… They were your family. _

He could hear Buck’s voice at the back of his head, the fire within him rekindled at the thought of leaving him behind. Even after all of this, his answer would always remain the same

_ ‘I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, jerk.’ _

Yet, the blond-haired man couldn’t help the pang of hurt emanating from his heart at seeing the photos of each of his friends, imprisoned for his sake, on the TV. Even with his Howling Commandos, he had taken impossible odds to keep them from being lost to him forever. Perhaps, he could trust Tony not to rat him out to Ross. Nevertheless, a part of him still held onto his resentment of Tony for trying to kill Bucky. 

Steve bit his lower lip, a trail of blood dribbling down his chin. He lapped at it with his dexterous tongue, tasting copper. He never had meant to keep it a secret, he had wanted to protect Tony. But perhaps in retrospect, he made it clear to Tony he didn’t matter by turning on him. A part of him wished things would have gone down differently. Either way, he was willing to risk getting caught for the sake of his teammates, no matter what Tony planned. 

Steve sighed, his mind made up. Bucky remained silent, until he saw Cap reach for his mutilated uniform.

  
  


A firm grip grasped the Captain’s wrist. Steve’s eyelashes fluttered shyly and his eyes met his friend’s pupils. Steve’s once solemn righteous features shifted to guilt and anguish.

‘Hey, where do you think you’re going?’ 

‘I have to Buck… I- I can’t leave them behind’ remorsefully breathed out the Captain.

‘I thought the serum had given you a brain to think before doing stupid shit.’ Bucky exhaled in defeat as he took in the image before him. The resolve and fierceness in those eyes are what made this man Captain America. 

‘I guess some things remain the same, right punk?’ Steve smiled warmly.

‘You want me to come with? I might not…’ Bucky started to explain, his eyes landing to his destroyed arm on the table. 

Steve raised his hand to placate him, shutting down the other soldier promptly. 

‘No, he clearly meant for this message to be only for me. Showing up with you in tow would simply make matters worse, considering what happened.’

Having been touched starved since he was used as the soldier, Bucky found himself thrown into the crushing arms of his old friend. Steve squeezed and held on. Bucky relaxed in the warm embrace. It had been so long.

‘He’s still angry, I could see it and he’s… he’s entitled to be, and I get that, it’s just… I couldn’t let him kill you. Hydra did this. Not you. It was my fault for letting you fall and-’

A hard punch landed on Cap’s exposed shoulder. They untangled themselves, Bucky staring at a startled Steve.

‘Shut it. You’ve said it. Hydra did this and they’ll get what’s coming to them. But first, you need to find a way to get your friends. Knowing Stark is involved, it won’t be easy. That place must have shitty reception,’ Bucky announced out of the blue to cut the tension and ease his friend’s mind. He was no fool, he saw Steve’s frame coil onto itself in distress.

The Captain’s laugh brought back long forgotten memories of the past to Bucky. It calmed him. It was music to his ears. 

Steve felt lighter and threw his garb over his pained shoulder.

‘Stark might be many things, but in the end, his fault lies in always wanting to do the right thing. I just have to believe that, for this, our objectives are the same. After that, well, you and I can find a place where we can help the world another way,’ said the super soldier with conviction. 

He had to trust that the billionaire would not punish their friends for his mistake. 

With his purposefulness firmly in hand as well as his beliefs, he leaped out of the apartment’s window to meet with his ex-partner, leaving a worried Bucky in his wake.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated between Tony and Steve. Some things are said, and some things are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks so much for the support whether if you liked it or didn't. Your comments and feedback is appreciated. This fandom is way kinder than others. Thanks to my best partner AshPotter for editing my work.
> 
> For some of you, it might not be what you expected to read. Tony is going in territories he might regret later and Steve, well he tries to understand both sides and still feels guilty, even though Tony has his part to play. 
> 
> Again, I am not knowledgeable in the Accords very much and the likes, but if you have ideas of where this could go, I always welcome different ideas.
> 
> Hateful comments or anything that isn't constructive will not be tolerated. If you don't like it, or the direction it is going, you may leave.
> 
> On that note, for those who stayed enjoy this chapter. the other might take longer to right, but I might be convinced otherwise ahaha
> 
> I do not own any of these characters and try my best to keep the essence of each character intact.

After what seemed to be hours, Captain America finally reached his intended destination. Perhaps, he had Tony to thank for the oversight. The genius had never trusted Fury as far as he could throw him, therefore he had set up this base for the Avengers in case the agency had become compromised. He remembered vividly the words Stark had said:

_ ‘No way in hell will I ever roll over and trust an agency that spies on people for money. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, well… No worries Cap, I’ll have a place for us, it’ll be our little secret…’ _

_ Thank god for small mercies _ , he thought. He remembered how easy it had been at the time for Tony to smile in his presence.

The silence was eerie, yet calming. Only the cold whistle of the wind against his flushed cheeks appeared to be present alongside him in this desolate landscape. The sight that greeted him was a blast from the past. After the Battle of New York in 2012, this district had been abandoned and completely destroyed by the Chitauri. Lacking the resources to rebuild, the city had discarded the idea to restore the neighborhood and pooled their efforts elsewhere.

What were once prosperous and expensive apartment buildings and family shops, were now crumbled pieces of stone, brick and darkened soil. No plants or animals were seen or heard nearby, which is why it provided the perfect cover. 

With his uniform on, the pentacle of American perfection approached the compound stealthily. He rounded the corner, lifting his boots. As he made his way inside the appropriate building, he took note of his surroundings with surgical precision. As much as he still held strong feelings for Stark and desired to trust that Tony would keep his word, his gut feeling told him otherwise. 

No cameras, no hidden weapons and still no sign of Stark, or anyone else for that matter. When he reached the huge modern steel door at the end of the corridor, he stopped as he saw the retinal scan panel.

A chill ran through his spine, fear gripping him, steadying him in place. A bead of sweat streamed down his worried facial features. He really hoped Tony would see reason and let their friends go; otherwise he was afraid of what he’d do. 

Bracing himself for the inevitable conflict that would arise from their meeting, he took a step forward near the panel. Steve pushed back his cowl, ruffling his perfectly combed hair, to have a better view of what was transpiring. 

_ Click _

_ ‘Captain Steve Rogers _ , _ ’ _ a young female voice said, reverberating within the cracked walls of the building, ‘ _ Identity confirmed _ . _ ’ _

The door unlocked with a heavy thud and opened automatically, permitting him entry. 

As soon as he stepped inside, the door locked itself behind him, startling him. Steve had learned to adapt to many things in the war, but nothing could have prepared him quickly enough to come face to face with the man who he had come to love and care for. 

He could see the shorter man’s frame, gazing outside the large window. The light from the sun dousing him, making him look ethereal.

‘Rogers,’ forcibly choked out Tony as he turned his head to stare at the man who just came in. Back to last name, were they now? 

‘Stark,’ replied Steve, in kind. 

The larger man could see the other looked worse for wear, and it pulled at him. He kept a straight face, after all, he had a job to do.

The silence was palpable, until the man wearing an expensive tailored suit stalked towards him in slow, languid steps. It was unsettling to see Tony so…unhinged, unrestrained. 

‘Look what the cat dragged in! I wasn’t sure if you were gonna show up, but I hoped. I’m not sure if I should be impressed you came, or if you’re just stupid,’ taunted Tony, the corner of his wrecked lips turned upward, like a cat about to prey on his next victim. Tony never leered at him this way before, it made him uncomfortable.

_ Bucky said the same thing,  _ he remembered, before he came here. He could have said that, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to antagonize Stark, thinning his chances at his friends’ freedom.

Steve composed himself before responding.

‘Yet, here I am. I got your message,’ he simply stated. His stern blue eyes never leaving those dark colored eyes.

‘Of course you did. I knew you’d be watching. It really took all of my self-control not to let Ross know about this meeting, barge in, and arrest you. And considering my impulse control is less than spectacular, you’d think you’d appreciate the gesture.’

‘I’m flattered,’ bit back the soldier. This would be harder than he anticipated. 

The man in front of him was volatile, which made cause for concern. 

Stark’s laugh sounded broken and exasperated. Steve could smell the rage on him; the sadness of a man who had witnessed the murder of his parents and thought he had lost a friend. It almost broke his resolve. 

‘Look Tony, I’m- ,’

‘Shut it!’ growled the dark haired man, barely audible to any normal man’s ears, except Steve’s.

‘Tony…’ softly murmured the soldier. It seemed Tony thought he could do this without bringing back their fight, but upon closer inspection, Steve could see the man’s composure crumble at the sight of him.

‘I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANY BULLSHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU LIAR!’ shouted Stark, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. A layer of tears danced, threatening to fall.

‘You  _ knew!’  _ his face was boiling red. ‘I was your friend! We were your family, yet you threw us aside like  _ garbage _ ! I fucking hate you!’

‘Tony, I-I get your anger and I really am truly sorry for what happened. It doesn’t excuse my actions, but can you really tell me you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did still? And with the Accords in play, it didn’t help. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you…’ 

‘You were protecting  _ yourself! _ ’ spat Tony, looking at him with disgust.

Steve carefully strode towards Tony. He tried to place his hand on the other man’s shoulder, only for it to be swatted away with a resounding sound. 

Tony’s glare intensified.

‘And look at what your selfish decisions have brought this team! Our  _ friends _ !’

_ ‘My selfish decisions _ ?! Because the concern you showed your friends in regards to the Accords was stellar, right?’ Steve responded, his voice an octave lower, spiteful. ‘Let’s not pretend your anger is because of the Accords, you’re pissed off because you think I didn’t care about you, Tony! Bucky was brainwashed by Hydra. I couldn’t let you kill him!’ 

‘But you trying to kill me makes it okay, right?’ retorted the vengeful man through gritted teeth.

‘If I had wanted you dead Tony, you would have been,’ Cap fought back, his tone dangerously low. Anger coiled at his being, yet his body calmed when images of Tony lying broken on the ground greeted him.

If Tony’s glare was anything to go by, the tall soldier would have caught fire by the sheer intensity of it.

Heavy pants could be heard throughout the room. The settling dust, in such a heated argument, made it difficult for Tony to breath. The reactor shone brightly, accentuating Tony’s own shadows.

Steve took a minute to reflect on the dark haired man’s words. Stark was right...partially. He had done this, however, he wasn’t the only one who had kept secrets. Why couldn’t Tony see that? Ultron had almost broken the trust within the team. Right now though, playing the blame game wouldn’t fix anything; it would simply make matters worse. Steve relented, closing his eyes. His fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Steve stood there, his figure on guard, unable to say anything except those three little words once more.

‘I’m sorry,’ repeated the defeated soldier. He had no idea Tony had been so affected by his betrayal.

Both men analyzed each other before Tony opened his mouth and crowded into his own space. They followed each others’ movements as if they were dancing, unrelenting.

‘You know, sometimes you make me wanna punch you in your perfect little white teeth,’ grunted the darker skinned man, as he adjusted his black suit jacket.

Steve contemplated his answer. Under his breath, he muttered:

‘Perhaps, I should let you.’

‘What?!’ 

‘Punch me... Would it make you feel better if you beat it out of me? Come on, Stark. I won’t even fight back,’ pushed Rogers, sincere and unwavering in his request. It only pissed Tony off more. 

Only Cap would sacrifice himself like a lamb being led to slaughter, after all, that is why he was here. He had no idea of Tony’s darkest urges. What he wanted to do to him? Maybe Tony should oblige his Captain, he always looked pretty after a beat down, anyways.

Suddenly, a fist flew straight to his strong jaw. He staggered backwards upon impact, his piercing gaze pinning down Iron Man’s own.

‘You hit like a girl, Stark.’ Cap barely had a minute before a few more punches rolled his way. He could take it, if it meant bringing a little peace to his friend. 

One landed against his teeth, blood flowing freely, coating his mouth with the coppery liquid. Tony’s knuckles weren’t faring any better, scrapes and cuts now adorned them. Tony winced with every punch, his muscles taut and his hair tousled. He looked feral, Steve had never seen him like this and it scared him. Had he broken Iron Man’s sanity when he abandoned him for Bucky? 

The room was filled with screams and shouts of disdain. 

‘God! I fuckin’ hate you!’ 

Some of the old furniture tumbled and fell down on the wooden floor during this onslaught. Showing no signs of stopping, Steve finally put an end to his actions by grabbing his frail wrist.

‘Tony! That’s enough!’ Steve spoke alarmingly, loud enough to shock the other into stillness.

He hoped the use of his first name would bring the genius’s conscience back to the surface, but all it did was add fuel to the fire of his hatred. 

Tony’s voice was dangerously low.

‘Let go Rogers, or I swear I’ll make this worse for everyone.’ 

The voice carried out the venomous words to Steve’s ears and he let go as if he had been burned. Both of his hands in the air, his cerulean eyes shocked by the tone. 

‘Tony… I-I’m...’

While Cap was open, Tony managed to kick him in the stomach hard, until Steve doubled over, his knees hitting the hard floor, denting it as it bore his weight. He hadn’t expected it, therefore he had to take a few seconds before he caught his breath.

Without preamble, large calloused fingers locked themselves in Steve’s golden locks, forcing his head back and his stare to lock on with the man above him. Tony looked positively evil and manic. Steve gulped, but never lowered his gaze. He would NOT be intimidated. What more could Tony want?

Tony bent down to inspect his handy work. He was now looming over the form of Steve Rogers. His own trousers were starting to get uncomfortable. Being the reason behind his old teammate’s disheveled appearance, the billionaire licked his lips in anticipation. 

‘Look how the mighty have fallen, Cap… Who knew you’d look so pretty on your knees?’ teased Stark, pulling hard, enjoying the vision before him. 

‘Fuck you, Stark.’ 

That earned him another nudge at his side.

Steve tried his hardest to relay how much he was fuming under the forceful grip. He could fight back, but he had come for something and as much as it would be satisfying to break Tony’s hold on him and leave, he had to learn why Tony called him here in the first place.

‘Stark,’ Steve panted and coughed. ‘I -Tony… I-I get you are angry at me and I deserved this for how I treated you,… but, I came for a reason. I thought...’ as his voice trailed off. Fuck, his lungs were burning. Luckily, he could feel the serum working its magic internally. He pressed on, under the watchful and careful consideration of the other man.

‘I thought you wanted our friends free,’ whispered the blond man.

Tony’s vision was clouded by a veil crafted from lies, deceit and pain. It was difficult for him to swim through. The captain’s words sounded distant in his fogged, addled brain. All he was aware of was the man that laid before him.

Whatever golden locks weren’t in Stark’s hold, the rest flocked softly in front of his eyes. Sweat and blood matting his face, hair and parts of his blue uniform. His cheeks were flushed, tinted pink, under the light of Tony’s reactor. His lips were pursed, puffed and cut, making Tony want to kiss them, roughly until they melted together. Tony would make him feel how much he had hurt him, he’d show him.

‘You’re correct! Our friends shouldn’t pay for your mistake. Still, that didn’t stop them from paralyzing Rhodey, cause millions in damages on foreign soil and going against the law, which I was working on for  _ our sake _ . For all intents and purposes, you all should be rotting in jail. Hell, if you knew what Ross had in mind for them, you’d be worried too, which is why I am here amongst other things... The Raft isn’t the Ritz,’ stated Tony as he relented his grip, tracing and grazing the wounds over his ex teammate’s face with his fingers, enthralled with the battered form of Rogers on his knees, a panting mess. 

Steve didn’t budge, reigning his fighting spirit in. The bones in his knees were starting to grind and hurt too, but judging by Stark’s hand, he expected him to remain on this spot. Steve would humor him for now, he needed the information. Perhaps, the man he had come to love and respect laid dormant inside this empty shell.

‘What’s he planning, then?...Tony, I-I can’t leave them in there.’ 

‘Hmm,’ hummed Tony, nonchalantly. ‘I know... You’d do anything for them, right?’

Captain America hesitated. Something in Tony’s voice made him pause.

‘I…Yes, Tony you know I would. I’d do the same for you, if the roles were reversed.’

‘We both know that ship has already sailed the moment you chose Bucky over me, so keep your slander to yourself,’ remarked Stark.

‘Alright,’ he muttered under his breath. The way Tony, acted as if he expected a certain outcome, it made Steve re-evaluate what he knew and he decided to be blunt. ‘What do you want, then?’

‘What makes you think I want anything from you Capsicle? I already have everything I want,’ responded Tony, keeping the Captain pinned.

‘Do you, though? I don’t think you would have asked me to come alone, if you didn’t plan this ahead of time. You’re a genius Tony, but don’t pretend like I don’t know anything.’ Tony remained silent. 

The disheveled man groaned in exasperation, ‘You know I don’t have many possessions, so I have no idea what you could possibly need from me. Regardless, whatever you want, it’s yours if you give me access to the Raft to help our friends. Their only flaw was to follow me...’ He paused, ‘I know there’s a part of you that’s still in there. Tony, please.’

Tony leered possessively over Roger’s pliant form. Those blue eyes were staring back at him, pleading. A flicker of something he couldn’t recognize beat inside his chest, he had no choice but to expose himself. He laid himself bare as he spoke barely as a whisper into the Captain’s ear.

‘Fine... I want you to submit yourself to my...will...’ seductively drawled the enthralled man, ‘completely and utterly.’

The hot puff of air brushing past the shell of his ear tickled him, he wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. The back of his neck was flushed in response.

‘Excuse me?’ answered a flustered Steve.

‘I won’t repeat myself. If you do this and you lay down for me, I will give you access and pretend it was a system malfunction. Ross is too dumb to see the subterfuge, anyways,’ Tony replied in all seriousness. He had taken a step back from the crawling body on the floor and seemed to fidget on his feet.

Rage boiled inside the super soldier. He couldn’t believe Tony would ask him…ask him to…to...He wasn’t a virgin, not since 1943, but he had often dreamed of how things could have been with Tony.

‘You can’t be serious about this, Tony. You can’t force me to choose-’

‘I thought you told me you were the little guy who’d lay on a wire for his team. Was this another lie of yours? Take it or leave it, Rogers. The clock’s ticking,’ Tony pointed to his watch, tapping the small screen impatiently with the tip of his finger.

Steve pushed himself off the floor in bewilderment. The words couldn’t escape his mouth to form coherent thoughts. He simply stood there with his jaw clenched, his eyes as far away from Tony’s as possible. Tony tapped his watch in impatience.

‘Look Cap, I don’t have all day. What do you say? Are you ready to roll over and be a good boy for me or will you leave your friends to rot?’ questioned the shorter man while playing with the buttons of his suit and his sizeable crotch.

His broad shoulders slumped, his arms falling lifelessly to his side. The only remnant of his will were his eyes. Tony could see Steve worked really hard not to punch him.

Steve took a deep breath before sealing his fate. He really wished things would have been different. He had failed Tony.

‘Fine,’ cut Steve dryly, his tone stiff, the reflection of his own body.

‘Perfect, I expect you to behave Rogers. I will keep my word, if you keep yours. Are we clear?’ 

A strong hand was presented for Steve to shake. He looked at it like it would burn him. His words were hoarse and forced.

‘Crystal,’ scowled Cap, his eyes dead, his body resigned to his fate. 

He still couldn’t help the twitch of sadness he felt at his heart when he witnessed the lingering hatred and lust from the man he had learned to care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anger makes you do ridiculous things, and hopefully when all is said and done, Tony will realize that he has only himself to blame. Smut, dark tony actions and slightly humiliated cap (still headstrong though) and possibly feelings in the next chapter. Tony won't exactly be kind as he is hurt and lashing out at everything and as he as always felt strongly about cap, well desires and rage mix up! Might take one or 2 weeks until next update, life problems :) Thanks for your kudos comments and ideas.


	3. Bound by duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally shows his cards and wants to show Steve who is in charge for once. His previous desires mixing with his resentment, hurt and anger pushing him to a horrible situation. Steve only has his words to fight against what tony has in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ashpotter for the edit''
> 
> Oh my god! Uploading this was super complicated, but I managed. Not thanks to my VPN! Still, I found a way and surprise you have the next chapter a bit earlier. Enjoy this installment, (feels a bit rapey, but since not much violence and steve has given his 'consent' along unwillingly, I marked it dubious) Might change later *beginning of forceful stuff happening, hope you enjoy this Tony embracing his dark Steve and poor Steve trying to deal with this

Heat pooled at the pearly white silk collar of Tony’s expensive shirt. His delicate hand unconsciously brushing over it, tugging against it to allow himself to breathe. The nervousness pulling at him, making him uneasy. Perhaps, he hadn’t thought about this too much. However, the dark part of him crushed the hesitance underneath its boot with ease, using the man’s resentment and infatuation as tools to degrade and punish his long-time ally for his perceived slights against him. 

Unknowingly, he sucked in his lower lip into his supple mouth, shifting his stance all the while, ogling the buffet that would soon be his to sample.

For a second, Tony Stark couldn’t believe his luck. Captain America, willing to comply to his every desire. Well, the word willing was probably debatable if you asked Steve. 

Steve was starting to become highly uncomfortable under the shorter man’s scrutiny. This Tony was unpredictable and as a tactician, Steve didn’t like his odds at all. He missed his Tony. He tried to keep his posture strong and his head held high. He sure wasn’t going to give Tony the satisfaction of thinking that this was acceptable. The silence was killing him. He wished Tony would talk, put him out of his misery, so to speak.

Luckily for Steve, he didn’t wait long for Tony to get on with the program. 

‘So, this is how it’s gonna work big guy,’ Steve braced himself, listening carefully to Tony’s dark timber of a voice, echoing in the desolated room. Tony continued on, ‘You do what I tell you, exactly as I tell you without putting up much of a fuss. After all, I really can’t expect you to not fight me a little, right?’ 

‘Is that a question, or a fact?’ sassed Steve, unmoving. His eyes speaking volumes as Tony’s conviction hardened. A slap connected with his cheek, whipping his face to the side.

Of course, Steve would at least use his words to keep some semblance of strength. A barrier to prove to Tony that this wouldn’t hurt him as much.

‘Did I tell you to speak? No. I didn’t think so…’ said Tony as he watched Steve close himself once more to him, his defiant glare remaining. ‘And, oh…’

For a brief moment, it looked as if Tony contemplated something. He must have found it, because his wicked grin grew larger and his eyes twinkled in delight towards his prey.

‘You will call me Sir, soldier.’ Steve’s ocean blue eyes grew twice in size at that, ‘Shouldn’t be too hard for you considering you love to roll over for your superiors.’ 

‘Are you shitting me?’ Those large hands straightened, tense at the blond man’s side. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you, Tony?’

That earned Tony a dangerous growl. Steve Rogers rarely swore, so Tony was taken aback by such an intense remark. Pristine black shoes took an involuntary step back as he saw the Captain’s features darkened suddenly. He did love to push the righteous man’s buttons, though. It made for such an attractive picture.

‘Most would argue there is plenty wrong with me,’ Tony smirked at his own joke. ‘You know, you aren’t trying very hard, Rogers. I thought you wanted our friends out of that place.’

The fair skinned man couldn’t believe his ears. He had agreed to any perverted acts he might have to do, but this was beyond punishment; this was pure humiliation. 

‘I do. I-It’s just-- Tony, I can’t do... _that_ ,’ shyly explained Steve under his breath.

How could Tony ask this of him? It wouldn’t do to anger the man further, therefore he kept his mouth shut.

‘Steve…this is my last warning,’ replied Tony. ‘You’ll call me as I’ve asked or this deal is over. Understand?... That’s an order, _soldier_ , _’_ his voice laced with poison as Rogers filled with dread. 

‘Yes... _Sir_ ,’ responded a stoic Steven. He lowered his head, his boots suddenly the most interesting thing in this room.

‘Perfect,’ Tony chirped.

A loud clap brought the Captain’s eyes back to Tony’s, out of his reverie. Tony clasped his hands in front of himself and judging by the forming bulge he sported down his trousers, Steve had an inkling of what was going to happen. 

In other circumstances, he might have even entertained the idea of giving up control. But now, he hated the prospect of it. Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down nervously when he heard footsteps slowly approaching, only to stop a few meters away. The vast space around them made them look insignificant.

‘Last thing before we start,’ as Tony appeared to consider his next move. His voice dropped an octave, his expression abruptly switching to something akin to sympathy. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that, but it gave him hope that at least a small part of Tony cared about him. Steve nodded for him to go on, unsure he could trust what would come out of his mouth.

‘Have you ever done something like this before?’ Noticing Steve’s silence, he pressed, ‘You can speak your mind.’

Steve sighed and carefully chose his words without sounding like an ungrateful bastard. 

‘If you’re asking if I have ever been coerced for sexual favors, my answer would be no.’ Steve paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, his voice devoid of emotions.

Tony let the comment slide and waited for the rest. Steve hesitated before answering.

‘But...hummm, if you're asking if I’m a virgin...then, I’m not. I-I laid with a few dames back in the day and had a couple of...uh...handjobs with some fellas in my time. After the serum, of course, I wasn’t much to look at before anyways...’

He felt himself being dissected under those piercing brown eyes. He shifted his stance, teeming with embarrassment. His cheeks blossomed, pink coloring his pale skin. The contrast looked sinful.

‘Really?’ Tony’s eyes were wide in shock and curiosity. Tony briefly wondered if Bucky and Steve had ever experimented, but stopped himself short before he felt the rage consume him. 

‘Consider me surprised, then!’ exclaimed Tony, mockingly. ‘I’d never have guessed. You were always flustered whenever sex was mentioned.’ 

Hot air puffed out of Captain America’s lips, a faint smile painting his face.

’Just because I don’t talk about sex like you do doesn’t mean I have no experience with it. It wasn't anyone's business...’ snarked Steve, hoping his captor wouldn’t get angry for forgetting himself. Tony looked at him, amused.

It was moments like these that reminded him of their harmless banter before everything happened.

‘Well, I’m sure you’ll make up for your inexperience with enthusiasm. Now that the semantics are out of the way, what do you say we get this party started, soldier boy?’

‘Whatever you want, Tony,’ Steve lifelessly replied.

‘Tony?’ Tutted the man, his disapprovement made prominent by his arched eyebrow.

‘... _Sir,’_ drawled Steve, in a clipped tone.

‘Good boy,’ praised Tony, his teeth flashing in the dimly lit room. Shadows were cast on half of Stark’s body, his crimson suit giving him a villainesque presence. 

Extending his calloused hand towards the space that separated both men, Tony beckoned Captain America towards him. His heart was pounding dangerously, pumping blood straight to his groin in apprehension.

‘Come here.’ 

The hoarse voice cut through the veil of silence. Steve’s body responding to the command, his face unreadable. He paced his steps, taking his time before crowding over Tony’s personal space.

_‘God was this man perfect… And he’s all mine_ , _’_ thought the dark haired man.

Tony’s breath hitched when the object of his affection and recently, his frustrations, stood in front of him in all of his 6 foot 2 glory, broad shoulders and muscled chest contained within the confines of his battered Captain America suit, the grey silvery star popping out of his chest.

Whatever power Tony thought he held over the Captain, he felt it evaporate slowly as he looked up at the silhouette towering over him. His nose twitched at the rich, manly, earthy scent that reached his nostrils. To anyone else, this man would look intimidating; but not to Tony Stark. He was Iron Man and right now, he knew Steve would play house. 

Those dark eyelashes fluttered close, taking in their close proximity while Steve laid there, waiting for his next order. Something pulled at Steve; an urge to touch and hug Tony in an attempt to appeal to him, to show him how he regretted everything. Instead, all that came out of his mouth was a simple and doting, ‘Tony…’

‘Shut up...just...shut up,’ snarled Tony. Steve’s face fell, while Tony’s hardened.

‘Take off my jacket, slowly and be careful, that suit is worth more than you are,’ Tony taunted as Steve’s long fingers grazed the lapel of his jacket, tracing downward hesitantly, popping the first button out of its hole. Steve’s hands were shaking, causing him to fumble with the next buttons until he finally undid the last one; exposing the arc reactor as well as Tony’s lean stomach under his silk shirt. 

Steve dared to raise his head, afraid of what to do next. Tony stopped breathing for a moment. Having Cap undress him slowly was making him sweat. He couldn’t wait to get the man on his knees. The Captain’s rosy, plump lips were sure to be a treat. For now, he could indulge.

‘Go on Cap... How about a kiss hmm, to get us in the mood?’ Tony glared at him expectantly.

And just like that, the bulkier man leaned down to give a chaste kiss on the corner of Tony’s thin lips, which resulted in him being pushed back forcefully. 

‘You call this pathetic excuse for a kiss, a kiss?’ snorted Tony, his pupils fueled with fire, ‘Don’t you dare pull this shit again, soldier. Kiss me like you mean it.’

_‘_ Yes _... sir_ , **’** Steve spat back with a coldhearted frown. However, he wasn’t expecting what followed.

The mechanic’s hands leapt up and latched on to the Captain’s blue collar, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Steve almost lost his balance trying to keep up with the savage onslaught of his mouth. Steve was not prepared for the intensity behind Tony’s searing kiss. Tony’s goatee rubbed against his fair skin, leaving red rashes and scrapes as evidence.

A wet tongue breached his lips, demanding submission as it explored the cavernous expanse of his warm cavity. Steve moaned when he felt Tony tug at his uniform, forcing him to be bare. He could feel and hear the rips of the blue fabric under the pull of Tony’s left hand while the other hand grabbed forcibly at his tousled hair, locking Steve in place, unable to escape. 

The bulkier man tried to push lightly at the lean chest near his own hoping to catch his breath. It felt like Tony was trying to suck the life out of him when he sucked on his tongue. Sounds of moist lips clashing against each other in an attempt for dominance were heard, resonating through the grey walls of the compound. Tony grunted like a wild animal as he tongued at Steve’s talented mouth. Steve’s body was catching fire and was starting to react involuntarily. 

‘T-Tony...wait-’ pleaded Steve, his words muffled by those warm lips devouring him. The soldier needed space; he needed to calm down. Tony didn’t stop, but increased the pace and ferocity of his bites, leaving streaks of red bruises along Steve’s large flustered neck.

_‘…hmmm! … st.-top...’_ The pace at which this was going made his heart race into unfamiliar territory. That last pleas simply motivated the dark haired man more; those words making his dick fill with warm blood. It seemed Captain America was starting to understand who held his hypothetical leash. He continued to steal every little sound and murmur from Steve’s sinful orifice.

Tony hummed in contempt as he let his arousal brush against Cap’s thighs, making the other gasp into his own mouth. The exchange grew heated and dangerous. Tony’s teeth caught his lower lip, nibbling softly until he bit harshly at the supple skin, leaving a trail of red blood trickling down his chin onto his collar. 

‘Fuck…’ Breathless and his breathing ragged, Tony savored the coppery taste of Steve’s essence, making sure the other could see him. 

He took a moment to admire his hard work. Without his stupidly tight uniform to hide the view, Steve was perfection personified. Under his rough ministrations, he could clearly see the Captain’s debauched look and how it affected the other man. Steve’s chest rose and fell in rapid movements, blue eyes avoiding the constant attention afforded to him. If Tony didn’t have such steady self-control, he was pretty sure he would have came at the sight of him.

‘Jesus..., look at you Rogers… You make me look like a saint in comparison.’ Using his hand to palm at his already bulging erection, he sneered in Steve’s direction.

Whatever Steve had to offer to protect his broad chest before was left in shambles at his feet, leaving his skin exposed to the cold breeze. Steve’s chest bore Tony’s sucking bruises with shame. His firm chest, clammy and sweaty, glistening under the piercing sunlight. Steve’s eyes shone brightly with a mixture of defiance and perhaps...desire.

After taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Tony’s fingers laced themselves to the back of Steve’s taut neck and yanked effortlessly so his wet, succulent lips laid at the shell of Steve’s red ear. Steve shivered as hot puffs of air tickled his ear, Tony’s masculine scent enveloping him.

‘I can’t wait to fuck you...and make you beg for it,’ Tony huskily articulated.

Steve’s body tensed at the thought, questioning his body’s intentions. As soon as the words passed through those smirking lips, Steve’s hands timidly moved in front of his perky nipples and his well defined abs to afford some protection. 

Tony chuckled darkly at the feeble attempt, waving the protection away. 

‘STOP THAT! Did I tell you to cover yourself?’ inquired the master.

‘No…No, Sir, you... didn’t.’ This pursuit at humiliating him was something Steve wasn't used to from his friend. Tony might rue over his power over him, but he sure as hell was not going to look at him.

‘Hmmm, you aren’t a very good boy, Rogers. I think I might have to punish you!’ Steve gasped, a sudden flash of red painting his exposed chest and nipples.

‘You’re lucky I like you on your knees. So how about it? On your knees big guy!’ chirped Tony, his brown eyes pointing to the floor. ‘And don’t make me tell you a second time,’ his ominous tone threaded with finality. 

Steve let himself fall to his knees, incapable of forming a response. Tony was now the ever imposing presence looming over his defeated figure. There were no illusions as to who held all the power and Tony was drunk on it.

‘Are you ready to make it up to me, soldier?’ antagonized Tony, the pad of his thumb pressing and searching at Steve’s bottom lip like a promise.

‘Do your worst...’ Lifting his head to meet the face of his tormentor, the super soldier paused for momentum. When he knew he held the other’s attention, he clenched his teeth through a vicious smirk and growled lowly, _‘Sir_...’

Tony’s smile grew impossibly bigger at the challenge. His brown eyes plummeted a shade darker, a tint of red inside. His composure had left the building and only his rage fueled desires were left to take the reigns. He would show Rogers the pain he had endured at his hands while all he had sought after had been someone to believe in him as much as he did. 

Love hurt, but betrayal was worse. He would enjoy this until Cap learned his fucking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh….things are getting heated. I wonder what will happen next. Thanks for your support guys. Kudos keeps me motivation and comments will make Tony even darker hehehe. I swear this is not going where I thought it would lol My mind has a mind of its own, so wicked...


	4. Once more with feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally cracked after his feelings of anger pushed him to humiliate Steve. In hopes to make the man understand what he is going through, Tony doesn't realize that what he is doing is ensuring that in the end he will be alone. Throughout his crisis, this intimacy with Cap is the only respite he gets. Poor Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got lost writing this chapter... My mind made Tony more cruel than expect, so I changed the tags in case.  
> Enjoy this new chapter guys, I try to keep the updates every two weeks to a month. Life stuff is happening, so in the meantime, enjoy tony been mean to steve!
> 
> Again Thank you to my wonderful editor AshPotter who makes sure this is readable!

The ground was firm and unbending under the weight of his submissive stance. His porcelain skin started to perspire, beads of cold sweat rolling down the valley of the Super Soldier’s pectorals and undulating abdominal muscles. It sent shivers down his spine as the waiting made him shift his weight, his head still held high, regardless of the sudden power imbalance between him and Tony. Seeing Steve out of his comfort zone appealed to Tony’s vanity it seemed, if Steve were to judge and it tickled him the wrong way.

‘Not that I don’t enjoy standing here all day for your pleasure Stark, but I’d like to get this over with,’ Steve’s tone dripped with sarcasm, which in turn made the looming man above Steve smirk. 

A rough calloused hand poised itself on his sharp cheekbone, a delicate thumb lightly caressing the purplish bruised skin as a warning.

‘Eager, are we?’ teased Tony, his fingers now firmly grasping Steve’s jaw in an unmovable hold, leaving indents. 

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night, Tony.’

Brown eyes bore into those defiant baby blues, pinning the blond man down with a simple look. The grip intensified, making Steve gasp: ‘Watch your tone, pretty boy. You aren’t in charge anymore... I am.’

A wave of heat crept up the back of Steve’s taut neck, a red flush melting with the marks previously left. He wasn’t aware that seeing Tony like this might affect him so much. He shied away from the glare sent his way as if he knew Tony would realize his predicament. He didn’t want to give this man the satisfaction.

Under different circumstances, this sort of attention might have been welcomed, but this wasn’t traditional. This was meant as pure humiliation; to put Steve in his place for his transgressions. 

When the sound of a chair being dragged on the dirty ash laden ground was heard, Steve’s body twitched in surprise, his breathing pattern hitched, his eyes following the motion of Tony putting himself in the middle of the very big room, making him feel little. 

Legs crossed and arms settled on solid thighs like an invitation to anyone who dared look at him, Tony Stark barked his first order with a wild gleam circling his dilated pupils.

‘Take yourself out and jerk off for me, would you?’

‘Take m-myself… an- - what?’ 

`Heard me right the first time, Cap. Take that lovely dick out of your pants and jerk it. Oh! And make it good! It’s not that hard to understand,’ Tony laughed at his own pun using hand gestures to illustrate what was to be expected.

‘You can’t be… Look, do whatever you want to me, I couldn't care less, but I won’t… do that. That’s..’ He was fumbling over his words. Inside, he was panicking. It’s one thing to have things done to him, but definitely another if he needs to actively participate. This felt too...intimate. 

‘You said anything, Rogers. Liar!’ spat Tony, his voice full of vitriol. The jab was clear. It went straight to Steve’s heart like it was meant to. He deflated a bit, his features morphed into something akin to remorse. Like he had just killed a puppy.

‘I-I know...I’m sorry, Tony… sir.’ He quickly corrected himself.

Tony sneered and adjusted his posture, his back straight and proud against the back of his chair.

Steve’s face fell, incredulous. His mouth slightly open and slacked, his lips in the shape of a circle. He dropped his head to look at his pants, unsure if Tony was serious or not. His own hands ghosted over the buckle of his pants, immobile and frozen in place.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Tony bent down to crowd into his personal space, he could feel Tony’s warm breath against his face. Steve could discern the taste of alcohol on his tongue; Tony had needed liquid courage to go through with this. Well, he guessed even a small part of the dark haired man knew this to be a travesty. Just at this moment, Tony didn't pretend to care. He just needed to take, to conquer...to own.

‘Enough with the stalling. Open your freakin’ pants and make yourself hard. I wanna see America’s golden boy wrecked. Get to it, soldier.’ 

A large boot connected with Steve’s crotch for emphasis, a startled wince parted through those plump lips. Steve relented, his hands grappling at his belt, fingers shaking.

‘Yes, sir,’ the soldier acquiesced as he dug into his pants, unearthing the lump of flesh that remained limp while he wiggled himself out of his boxers, leaving the fabric stretched around his hips, his front exposed.

‘That’s it...Fuck, if only I could record this.’ Alarm shot through Steve’s eyes. Tony waved his hand, knowing exactly what the soldier had thought. 

‘Relax, I won’t… for now...’ Steve kept on looking at the wall behind Tony. 

The feel of his own hand on his dick felt foreign. Through half closed eyes, Steve’s fingers wrapped around his limp flesh, coercing it to respond under duress. 

‘Ugh...’ gasped the soldier, the friction slow and tormenting. His hips remained still. He could feel the heat from Tony’s sharp gaze. He started to feel his blood rushing south, filling up his hand with meaty flesh. 

‘Harder...’ grunted Tony. 

Steve obeyed, his grip solid. His fingers wove around the head of his cock, hoping to coax it to life.

Tony licked the bottom of his lip, sucking it into his mouth. It took all of his willpower not to throw this man against the wall and fuck him raw. The power he felt coursing through his body was intoxicating, it traveled through all of his cells, settling in his mind. He felt drunk on it; also possibly because Tony might have had a drink or two prior. He palmed his erection, his own dress pants leaving no room for the imagination. Tony felt those cerulean eyes lock on to where his large hand caressed the bulge.

Steve’s exasperation grew as he pumped himself in a steady rhythm. The invisible pressure made it difficult to get any sort of reaction from his midsection. The unwanted scrutiny surely didn’t make things easier.

‘Having problems, Rogers?’ asked Tony upon inspection of Steve’s still half hard prick. His lips lifted in a creepy grin, amusement plastered all over his darkened features as if he enjoyed seeing the captain struggle. One more failure he could hang over Steve's pretty head.

Steve couldn’t help himself, murmuring under rugged breathing, between heavy pants, ‘I can do this all... day...urgh.’ The twirl of his hand sent pleasure down his spine, his dick twitching in response. 

Steve could see from the flutter of his lashes that Tony was crossing and uncrossing his legs every time he couldn’t control his verbal responses. It was obvious that Tony enjoyed his predicament. 

Tony’s leering burned through his soul, breaking his defenses. He could feel himself breaking, his body slowly trembling with pleasure. 

Steve’s dexterous fingers, lingering at the head of his shaft, pressing and smearing the leaking precum all over his length, in languorous strokes. He nibbled at his lower lip, wetting it for every shudder that passed through his spine. 

Steve’s thoughts were in disarray. He was conflicted over his body’s reflexes. Lost in the building arousal, his gaze shifted to his left, eyelids heavy, breaking the view from Tony’s seat. 

‘Look at me,’ growled Tony. Steve ignored the command, lost in the feelings. 

Now, Tony’s strong fingers settled under his chin in a punishing grip, lifting upward to connect their gazes. Tony’s chocolate brown eyes fierce and commanding.

‘LOOK. AT. ME,’ the voice boomed, a mix of lust and a pinch of hatred. ‘Don’t look away from me,’ Tony demanded.

Steve obeyed, his silence evident. His eyes spoke volumes, however, and it couldn’t have made Tony more proud.

_ Vengeance will be sweeter once his will shatters _ , he thought. Tony knew Steve wasn’t one to give up a fight so easily, no matter if his body was betraying him.

After a few minutes, the air was damp with arousal and Steve started to imagine himself as far away from his tormentor as possible, thinking of other memories which brought him to his current state.

His mind wandered through the halls of his memories… 

_ Natasha’s plump ass as she moved flawlessly in battle, her piercing green eyes, the smell of his men after winning an important battle, Thor’s impossibly large biceps, Tony’s rough touch- T-Tony…  _

Those moist lips parted slightly, his eyes cast at those pristine shoes, hot breaths in lungfuls. He felt his hand fill up, his fingers covering his flesh with attention and a firm grip. He pumped himself faster, cramping starting to begin in his wrists. He was so close, his broad shoulders slumped, his body tensed and shook with small tremors, soon he would… he would…

‘Ahh...I-I’m.. Gonna...’ He couldn’t stop the words from escaping his lips.

He could barely make sense of what happened next when Tony’s expression shifted and a sharp pain coursed through his whole body. He howled in pain, his hand crushed under the veneered shoe where it connected with his now waning dick, his sharp jerks halted. Confusion flashed through his ocean blue pearls.

‘Stop.’ 

‘What the hell, Tony?!’ shouted Steve, outraged. Controlling his own strength, he tried to pry his hand free, but the pressure was unrelenting. 

_ Slap.  _

The sound bounced off the walls like a basketball, the noise deafening.

Did Tony just…slap him? 

‘I told you to fuckin’ stop, you don’t cum until I tell you to.’ 

‘Are you shitting me right now? What else do you want? Am I not humiliated enough for you,  _ Stark? _ ’ said Steve, voice raised to match the other’s intensity. Steve couldn’t believe his ears, what else did he expect from him. Was he to… No, surely he wouldn’t make him…

_ Slap. _

Steve stood, speechless after another palm connected sharply with his cheekbone.

_ ‘Language _ , soldier,’ bitterly spat the genius. ‘In this perfect scenario, you don’t speak unless spoken to.’ 

White teeth flashed his way, clenched. The hand on his jaw tightened, the foreign strength bristly tilting his head to the side. The soldier almost felt his head snap, locks of hair following the motion. 

The threat was imminent, yet unspoken.  _ Stop bitching, or else your friends will enjoy a five star stay at the Raft and you’ll have lost your chance _ , echoed through Steve’s head.

However, it didn't mean Steve had to like it and had to take this willingly.

‘Hmmm...the things you do to me...You’ve got no idea,’ said Tony with an exasperated sigh. Tony’s blood was boiling, screaming to bend this stubborn man to his will, to paint the picture of his most deranged fantasies.

The nape of Steve’s neck was suddenly pushed forward, his body placed in an awkward position, leaving his long collar exposed to Tony’s lingering lips as they hovered closely to his reddened ear. Steve could feel the dampness of his tongue lapping at the inside of his ear, tickling and probing. He shivered.

Tony’s shadow loomed over his prone, disheveled form. A simple word that crumbled at Steve’s feet.

‘Beg me. Do that, and you’ll get to cum,’ Tony calmly asserted.

‘W-What?’

‘I want to see you debase yourself for me. To see how desperate you are for my command. All you have to do is  _ beg. _ ’ The last word was a low purr coming from Tony’s malicious mouth.

Steve contemplated his next move. He could tell Tony to fuck off, but he knew at this point it would have irreprarable consequences. There was also the fact that his body was still pumping with adrenaline and his erection was still half-way there. Steve cursed under his breath, going unnoticed by the other hero.

‘What do you say, soldier?’ casually offered Tony. ‘Unless you need a hand?’ he cracked, inspecting Steve’s reactions carefully, daring him to come up with a retort.

‘No, sir. I- Jesus… C-can I-’ His voice wouldn’t come out, frozen like ice.

Internally, Steve was in shambles, exactly like the state of his relationship with Iron Man. It took all he had to keep quiet. He never did well with bullies, he could never stay down. Also, he knew he couldn’t really strike Tony for fear of killing him. As much as he wanted to right now, his fist clasped tightly at his side, he couldn’t hurt this man. 

Tony’s eyes softened upon realizing Steve’s unspoken answer. His brow lifted upward, in curiosity and apprehension.

‘Please,’ begged Steve, his eyes locked on those lusty brown ones.

‘Louder,’ said Tony, nostrils flared, heart beating frantically.

‘Please, can I humm...shit...do I really have to...please...’ asked Steve longingly, feeling the blank would be understood. It only made Tony smirk wider.

‘Yes,’ Tony paused, his lungs short for breath as he took in the debauched mess in front of him. Even in this state, Steve was a sight to behold...It was dangerous. He pressed on, ‘What do you want, Rogers?’

Shifting his hand to encourage circulation and rekindle his fading erection, he relented, ‘P-please sir, let-let me cum...I-I want to, please.’ 

His voice faded into the background, lost to all except for Tony’s perked ears.

Luckily, Tony didn’t cum right then and there. His pants were becoming impossibly tight, silk fabric pressing against his long hard length, wishing to be freed of its restraints. 

He prided himself on his impeccable control. However, his need was stronger. He needed to own this man, Captain America, torn from his side and once called friend.

‘Go ahead, Cap. Show me how filthy you can be…’ The floodgates were now open. Steve regained sensations in his hand and jerked himself in quick successions. He could feel his legs falling asleep as invisible needles pierced through his skin. His forearms flexed enough to pop out his veins in a show of strength. His lips were parted, his tongue darting out of its cavern, seeking heat or contact. 

‘Ohh...god...’ he moaned in abandon, forgetting himself. Leaving him at the mercy of Tony’s hand. 

In an instant, something long and hard prodded at his bottom lip, pushing for entry. Letting his body take over momentarily, Steve found himself sucking Tony’s lengthy fingers into his warmth. The moans reverberating from Steve’s throat shot swiftly up to Tony’s aching hard-on. 

Tony could briefly imagine those luscious lips around his dick, that tongue which curled around the tip of his fingers doing the same to his sensitive head.

‘Thumb your head, show it to me,’ panted Tony, clearly affected by the wanton man before him. 

‘That’s it, fuck. You’re so good, ‘bout damn time...Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard in my life...use your tongue more, yeahh...’ 

Tony had finally opened his pants, freeing his thick prick. The head was red at the tip, ready to burst. Tony absently palmed his leaking erection.

Encouraged, Steve thumbed at the glistening head of his cock, adding a little pressure to his slit. His fingers coated with bitter liquid, making the motion easier and lewd. His mind was reeling, lost to a world of sensations. He wanted this to be over quickly which explained the frantic motions of his aching wrist. Yet, a flicker of desire inside made it difficult not to respond to Tony’s quips and taunts. That gruff voice made his heart palpitate and his lungs deflate. Steve hated how his body seemed to react to Tony’s praises.

Both of their scents mingled, the smell of sex and fervent arousal permeating the air like a forbidden dance. 

Red, velvet liquid pumped through the soldier’s veins, warming up his firm grip. His panting grew rugged and uneven, his lungs gasping for air. Steve’s moans were muffled by those probing digits currently exploring the depths of his wet mouth. Saliva dribbling down his chin making him seem the opposite of America’s poster boy.

‘If only people could see you now...so utterly undone...It makes for such a pretty picture,’ grinned Tony.

‘Ahh. ahh. Please...fu- I-I’m so... c-closeee, god...’ Steve uttered breathlessly, struggling to keep up with the pace.

He was hunched over, muscles flexing, his sculpted abs damped in beads of sweat. All that could be heard from the inside of the room were the disgruntled groans and grunts from both men.

Even in the billionaire’s wildest and most torrid fantasies that featured Steve Rogers, the epitome of perfection, it could never compare to the real thing. He couldn’t wait to tower over him and whisper the most vile things he dreamt of doing to the man since their fated meeting on the Helicarrier. Oh… They were plentiful, and he now had all the time in the world to try them on the unsuspecting Captain.

If it were possible, he was sure his dick doubled in size at the thoughts. Steve had no idea about what he caused him to do. At their ‘civil war,’ it had broken something inside him. Something primal and dark had seeped through.

‘Look at you, The great Captain America...’ Steve’s hand twitched before resuming its strokes, all the while maintaining strenuous eye contact. Tony added another digit, forcing the super soldier’s jaw wider, his muscles crisp and tired for being probed for so long without respite.

Steve’s throat was trying to adapt to fingers going deeper, making him gurgle and choke through little whimpers. His blue eyes shone brighter than ever in outrage as soon as he heard Tony’s degrading thoughts.

‘You know, I've been imagining what'd you'd look like on your knees for years. Ever since Loki's invasion, I've wanted to put you in your place, you always acted as if you were better than everyone else. And look at you now...all obedient for me.’

‘Jus-...J-just stop talking, please,’ Steve whined in protest, his eyes tearing up, clear pearls maring the blue of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Tony kept pushing on, coaxing any little sounds from the man’s full mouth.

‘You ain’t the boss of me Cap, not anymore.’ 

Steve’s lips were pursed and red and Tony couldn’t look away, ‘But I sure as hell can’t wait to shut you up on my dick… your lips wrapped tightly around it...God, keep going, come on,’ he urged Steve on.

For all the inadequacies of his childhood, he could never have predicted this outcome as he had been made aware of how Captain America was so great and pure. He irked him, more so when they had met in person and this man was anything but an entitled asshole. He could taste on his tongue Steve’s desperation to cum and it was fueling his brain with beautiful thoughts as he moved his hips up and down, seeking friction to ease his desire.

‘Please..ah...ahh....I can’t’...hmm..’ He said as a last plea, his resolve wavering and slowly breaking under Tony’s heel. ‘I need...I...Tony...’

‘Do it,’ ordered Tony with a shaky tremor. He could see Steve teetering on the edge of orgasm and the blonde’s features were toxic. 

Steve’s face contorted, he furrowed his eyebrows, his teeth clenched hoping to stop the flood from overcoming the dam. His feeble attempts to stop his impending eruption were in vain, as he felt a surge pass through him, his dick spurting ropes of thick white liquid all over his taut stomach and covering his fingers. He squeezed a few more times riding out his orgasm as it hit him like a freight train as his muscles spasmed in discomfort.

Steve’s weight toppled over, his soiled hand bracing for impact. His body was numb. His limbs weak and shaken. He could feel dampness enveloping him as his body temperature adjusted. His mouth was slack and it hurt. God did it hurt from the brutal pace of Tony’s greasy fingers. 

This was not what he had imagined doing...at all. Picking his hand up from the floor proved difficult since the semen had begun to cool. Its sticky texture offering resistance to the pull. Steve’s nose scrunched in disgust.

The light tap at the tip of his dick, sent him reeling backwards due to its sensitivity. He looked at the hand in reprimand following it back to its owner. 

‘Ishh…’ he hissed, still shaking. He was brought back to the task at hand when he heard soft applause.

‘Bravo! 10 out of 10, would do again! Couldn’t have done better myself!’ exclaimed Tony, letting himself fall on the chair with a creak, the legs scoring the old floor.

Steve remained silent. His eyes drifting lower, where Tony’s large interest laid. He gulped involuntarily, beet red.

‘Come here,’ Steve was about to stand and breach the short distance between them, but a tutt stopped him in his tracks.

‘Crawl.’ 

Steve bit back a snarl, but obeyed. 

Satisfied and drunk with power, Tony tapped on his thighs attracting the soldier’s attention to his bulging erection. It stood tall and proud, peaking its head out of those tight fitted pants Stark loved to wear.

‘How about a little love, hmm? Get me ready Cap, cuz whatever you give me is the preparation you’ll get,’ warned Tony as he gripped himself, aiming the tip of his cock at Steve’s now quivering lips.

Steve hoped for the ground to swallow him whole. Why couldn’t Tony just get this over with. Why go through all this? Whatever he had done to Tony previously could barely compare to this amount of cruelty. If his shoulders could have slumped lower, they would have under the weight of this task. He had received some in the army and by some very enthusiastic USO girls, but he never reciprocated. The opportunity never arose. 

_ ‘Sir _ ,... I’ve never...I don…’

It felt like the air was restricted in his lungs, his breathing becoming sparse and uneven. 

_ Oh god...if he had a panic attack in front of Tony… _ , he thought in dread. The thought stopped short. He would never hear the end of it.

Tony seemed to have guessed his apprehension and panic because his voice dropped deeper to snap him out of his head.

‘As I’ve said previously, I’m sure whatever skills you lack, you’ll make up for it with enthusiasm, Cap.’ 

Steve reluctantly angled his bruised body in between the dark haired man’s open legs, one large hand on Tony’s thigh and the other tentatively grasping the hard length in his trembling fingers. 

This was taking too long, therefore Tony had no patience left. His palm reach behind Steve’s skull, using his fingers as a handle with Steve’s golden hair, pulling down harshly so that Steve’s shocked gasp was muffled on his thick dick. Steve’s face meeting with Tony’s crotch violently, dark curls tickling at his nose.

‘It’s not rocket science, Rogers,’ he growled in impatience.

‘Put my dick in your fuckin’ mouth and suck it like a lollipop. Make sure to get it nice and wet for me. Oh, and mind the teeth.’

As soon as his dick was engulfed in that warmth, dilated pupils disappeared at the back of his head in euphoria. Saliva pooled at his chin, dribbling heavily onto the length of his neck, coating his collarbone. The hand at the back of Steve’s head kept pushing his face in, forcing him to gobble down the hard shaft deeper into his throat. It felt constricted, air barely making it into his lungs, suffocating him. I guess, he could count himself lucky for the serum which allowed him leeway before he would pass out. He slurped it down, his tongue licking the underside of Tony’s dick, feeling the undulating lines of the veins there. Every moan and choke of his sent shivers down Tony’s spine.

Steve’s vision started to darken under a veil, his focus difficult. The hand on Stark’s thigh pushed against the force, hoping to alleviate the strain on his throat. All Steve could do in this moment is let himself be guided by the grip on his head. He bobbed his head up and down and tried not to choke to death.

As for Iron Man, well, he certainly enjoyed himself. His balls hung low, always hitting Steve’s moist chin after every thrust into that mouth. The hum around his dick gave him goosebumps, the hair on his forearm standing. Tony pulled harder on Cap’s hair, making the man wince in pain. 

‘Geez Cap…’ He arched his head back, slouching into the chair. ‘Swallow it all down...fuck, better than any whore I’ve ever had.’ 

His thrusts became eratic, seeking as much friction and heat as possible. He was sure Steve could taste the bitter flavor of his precum, flowing freely from his sensitive tip. He fucked his mouth relentlessly, wishing to see those beautiful blue eyes squint in discomfort.

Steve tried his best, considering he had never done it before. Judging from the body above him, he could tell that it was pleasurable. He tweaked his hand, pumping in time with his sucking. He hollowed out his cheeks to hopefully make it tighter. The constraints of his mouth could feel the pulsing of the meat inside it. His jaw was getting tired and his neck was bent awkwardly now.

Soon, Tony would have to move on to better things, it wouldn’t do any good to cum down that liar’s throat. Perhaps, another time he would have the chance. 

So, with a sour face, he pulled at Cap’s hair, lifting him up. Cap’s lips let go with a loud  _ pop _ , a trail of saliva still connecting his bulbous head and Steve’s tongue.

‘Enough foreplay.’ 

As Tony rose from the worn down chair, letting it clatter loudly on the dusty floor, he pointed to the wall in a hurried glance.

‘Hands on the wall, soldier. Let’s get what we both came for,’ growled Tony as Steve scurried away, ambling weakly as he walked to face the wall, his gaze torn away from Tony. 

‘Yes, sir,’ was mumbled, the back of Steve’s hand wiping the remainder of drool and spit from his face, regaining a semblance of dignity.

As he waited for his friend to pounce, his stare got lost in the wallpaper of the room, his teeth clenched and his eyes glazed over as he propped himself into position, spreading his legs wider when he received a kick to his shin, getting the message. 

Tony’s warm body pressed at his back softly, arms searching his chest, pinching his nipples to get a reaction. He knew where this was going and whatever feelings he had for the man, he hoped that it wouldn’t be that unbearable. He felt his stomach drop, when he felt himself harden once more under Tony's rough handling.

Tony flickered his tongue over Steve’s earlobe, biting lightly at first, then harder. He leaned in so that Steve could hear the saliva crack as he parted his lips and whispered with anguish, “You’re going to feel my wrath, Rogers. Every fucking inch of it. You’d wish you’d never lied to me in Siberia...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will see Tony finally getting what he always wanted, but with horrible consequences... Let's see if STeve is a forgiving soul. Comments keep me happy and writing!


	5. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets to have his piece of cake while Steve tries hard to keep up with Tony's antics. Poor Steve, sexy time ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I'm back!!! Thank you for being so patient!  
> Sorry for being so late, I was very sick and had a hard time making the time. Also, writer's block! But hey, here's another chapter to quench your thirst!
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> *Also, thanks to Ash potter for editing my stuff!!

Steve’s fair skin contrasted so well against Tony’s darker hue. Their sweat mingled to make the sweetest of aromas. Steve felt small against Tony’s chest. Steve’s position laid him bare for Tony to witness, to take it all in. 

Both of Steve’s large hands were pushed forward against the wall, the small of his back arched, leaving his ass visible for Tony to ogle. Steve’s sight locked onto the wallpaper, hoping to lose himself in its intricate designs while his feet were firmly planted on the ground. 

Tony’s chest was so close that he could feel his thumping heartbeat through his rib cage; their heartbeats out of sync. One palpitating in excitement while the other beat in unbearable embarrassment. 

Steve let his eyes flutter closed, shame coloring his heated flesh. His cock betraying him as it twitched with each touch from Tony’s searching hands. His head lowered in irritation, his jaw clenched to show resistance.

It had been so long since anyone had touched him intimately. Steve didn’t have any illusions for what this was. He knew Tony held no love for him at this moment, but for a split second, he could lose himself in the thought that this intimacy between them could have been something else. It was easily crushed by the phantom of Tony’s hardened features, conjured by his own guilt.

As for Tony, he couldn’t contain his glee about Steve’s position.

Tony’s nostrils flared as they took in Steve’s natural musk. He made sure to take in all he could for the future, committing this to memory. His nose brushed Steve with feathery light touches all over the length of his exposed neck, sharp teeth indenting those quaking, broad shoulders. 

After taking the time to mark Cap’s upper body with rigorous bites and sharp kisses, it didn’t take long for Tony’s gaze to set on his long-awaited prize. 

Steve’s ass quivered, but remained clenched tight through his wrinkled pants. Steve’s glutes could be clearly seen giving his ass the beautiful curve it deserved, after so much work had been put into it. 

Tony let his hard on settle on those plumped cheeks, the coarse material of Steve’s armored pants blocking his way as they partially covered Steve’s cheeks, hanging low on the man’s hips. 

Tony hooked his hand into the hem of Steve’s pants before roughly pulling them down, forcing Steve out of them. The remainder of Steve’s dignity laid in a heap on the floor, discarded.

Steve’s thighs were too narrow for him to slide in between, which frustrated him. Steve’s body offered resistance, but it wouldn’t last long if Tony had anything to say about it. He also didn’t like the passive, prone form clutched to him. He needed the fight, the fire in Steve’s eyes ablaze once more. 

‘Spread your legs more, soldier…’ Tony’s voice held more weight to Steve this time and he felt a kick behind his shin pushing his legs apart. 

Steve was startled and let loose a whelp that he wished never made it past his lips. It happened so fast, he almost lost his balance while one of his hands left the hard concrete to cover his mouth. With only one hand holding up their combined weight, coupled with his shocked response, he stumbled forward, losing his grip. He couldn’t help himself as his head leaned back to steal a glance at Tony’s lustful features.

‘Eyes on the wall,’ harshly ordered Iron Man. He didn’t know why, but in this instance, Tony couldn’t stand the soldier’s pitiful look. He didn’t deserve to look at him like that, not after everything that had happened.

Steve quickly obeyed, parting his legs to allow Tony better access to his thighs, his eyes vacant and grim. Steve could feel Tony’s wandering fingers parting his cheeks, those large thumbs digging into his skin, revealing his puckered hole. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Tony, he could feel the smooth slick of Tony’s prick sliding between his thighs. It sent shivers down his body; he had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

‘I have to say Cap, your costume doesn’t do your ass justice and that’s saying something, considering how tight it looks.’ 

Tony broke the uncomfortable silence with a snarky remark meant to humiliate him. A large digit, probably a thumb, grazed Steve’s entrance with promise. He tried to clench his ass tighter, but it didn’t deter Tony from his goal when he probed harder. It felt way too dry until he heard a gross rattling only to feel something warm dribble down his crack. 

Had Tony….? He shuddered, knowing exactly what it was that tickled his entrance. Tony’s thumb had made quick work of him as it was already pushing past his rim. This wasn’t pleasant at all.

‘Shit, you’re so tight,’ Tony grunted, then went on with his taunt. ‘Nothing too smart to say, Rogers?’

Steve stayed silent, focused on the pain flaring inside his body.

‘Come on…,’ Tony bent down for better access to the crook of Steve’s neck. 

‘How does it feel, hmmm?’

‘Like I have your thumb up my ass, what do you think?’ Steve snarled through clenched teeth, his body pushing against the intrusion. 

It was Tony’s turn to remain quiet. It only made him double his efforts. If Steve was still this snarky, Tony figured he wasn’t doing something right. 

He removed his wet thumb replacing it with two long fingers. The squelching sounds of saliva coated fingers pounding relentlessly now against the walls of his insides made it so lewd that Steve’s skin glowed pink. The harshness made Steve’s knees buckle, angling those fingers in deeper, brushing against a bundle of nerves that sent his head spinning. His throat let out a raspy moan that made Stark smirk widely. 

‘You can’t stand it, right? My fingers stretching you wide… How you open so good for me. You’re lucky I don’t want my dick chafed and I’m taking the time to prepare you, otherwise I’d have rammed it in already, fucking you into the wall until you begged me for forgiveness,’ Tony said, as he fingered the Captain with one hand while the other had searched for the back of his subordinate’s flushed neck, squeezing hard, leaving hand prints on the porcelain skin. 

Steve felt ashamed by how his dick was now standing at attention, seeking contact after Tony’s degrading words. His flesh was on fire and every cold touch from Tony burned him with uncontrollable desire. Damn the super serum for making his refractory sense almost nonexistent. 

He didn’t mean to feel this way, he didn’t want this. Not now. His mind was tearing itself apart. He didn’t know how to stop this. He didn’t think Tony was in the right state of mind to stop either. His head was addled by betrayal and lust. For every involuntary buck of his hips and for every moan torn from his lips, Stark only seemed to sink deeper into darkness, encouraged by the degraded form of his former friend. 

The force in which he was pistoned was starting to hurt him, the previously self supplied lubricant was slowly dissipating under the brutal pace. The girth of Tony’s fingers was starting to burn inside him, his inner walls constricting. Steve winced and tried to shuffle his stance to avoid the pain, but Tony countered his movements, pinning him in place.

‘T-To- ny… Ah! S-slow down, it hurts…urg,’ huffed and panted Steve, his mouth ajar, his eyes wet. 

Tony pushed into him, their bodies melding together, the dark-haired man’s hold unwavering. The pressure at Steve’s neck increased, razor-sharp nails now burrowing into his bleeding skin.

‘Shut up! You didn’t give a shit when I was hurt, so why should I listen to you?’ the man darkly barked, his hard prick leaking on Steve’s thighs as it brushed with every thrust of Tony’s fingers inside him. 

Tony spared a glance at the soldier’s blood-filled dick as it slapped against his balls. He bit down on Steve’s neck, his next words muffled by the sound.

‘I see your mouth complaining, Rogers, but look at you. You like this? The…pain? The…hurt?’ asked Tony, accentuating every word rhythmically with his digits as they were buried deep in Cap’s burgeoning orifice.

‘No, god no…I-Just…I don’t-’ he sputtered out, in an undignified manner. His body was shaking violently, sweat gleaming in the faint rays of Tony’s reactor.

Steve shook his head in disgust, offended that Tony assumed he liked to be hurt. The stimuli were too much, especially to someone without any experience. He growled as he braced himself on the wall, the pads of his fingers pressing at the foundations of the building.

‘Don’t lie! You fuckin’ love this, don’t you? I knew you’d be a masochistic bitch,’ Tony berated the man, adding another finger into the warm, parched passage, making himself wince. 

Tony had had enough of hearing the traitor’s voice fill his ears with lies once again. It was time to show the Captain the world of hurt he had promised. He removed his fingers haphazardly, leaving Steve’s gaping hole slightly open. Steve’s chest heaved in surprise, his body feeling empty. 

He barely had time to register what happened next when he felt something bigger press at his aching hole. His eyes grew tenfold, his mouth already pleading with Tony to reconsider, only to have Tony’s spit land perfectly on his flesh before Tony forced his way in. 

‘Fuck, stop clenching…r-relax,’ Tony groaned as he tried to push past the ring of muscle he had loosened before, but he knew it was Steve’s way of telling him no. It only built his resolve more. Steve growled, his chest reverberating with anger.

That didn’t stop Tony from aggressively sliding forward, saliva affording him a little comfort. 

‘Dammit Rogers, stand down! It won’t m-make things easier for you…fuck, so tight….’ A rugged palm connected with the curve of his ass, sending a red streak across the flesh there, stymieing Steve into place.

The rim of his ass pushed hard against the bold, bulbous head trying to breach his passage. Nerve endings were stretched past his pain threshold, he never felt such pain and the super soldier had lived through a lot. He was aware that Tony meant for him to be in pain and as much as he worked against Tony, he had to stop fighting. 

He could heal fast, but this type of injury he couldn’t afford. His friends needed him sharp to help them, so he allowed himself to relax, feeling his muscles relent a little. 

‘That’s it….yeahhh… God bless America! You feel so good around me,’ replied Tony as he sheathed himself inside that warm, welcoming heat after so long. Steve’s muscles were enveloping his cock so tightly, like a warm embrace. 

Tony allowed himself to shut his eyes, basking in these newly felt sensations. Tony had experience with men and women alike, but no ass had felt this divine. He had to stop himself before he’d find himself cumming already. His dick quivered, waiting for what was to be his. Steve’s body acquiesced to his length. 

Steve gasped, his breath short and ragged. His lungs were out of air, he was heaving heavily, taking in every puff he could. His eyes were watery with tears filling them. His burning cheeks were wet from a few tears leaking, the pressure too much to take.

The wall was crushed under his palms, his knees weak and shaky. He could feel Tony’s flesh throbbing under the assault of his tense muscles. He could taste copper filling his mouth under the sharp bite of his teeth. He’d cut his lip when Tony had pushed past his defenses and settled inside him.

Tony once again slapped his ass, his flesh creating small ripples under the constant assault. Every time the flat of Tony’s punishing hand met the curve of Steve’s ass, he heard Tony’s breath hitch in pleasure.

‘Arg…’ He couldn’t take back the moan that left his lips and he couldn’t forget the tremors his own dick responded with. If the ground could swallow him up, he would gladly let it.

After what felt like an eternity in heaven, Tony Stark finally picked up the pace and started bucking his hips forward. He fucked Steve in earnest, his fingers finding hold of the meat on Steve’s stagnant hips.

‘This…this is…perfect. I can’t believe this is happening… I’m fucking Captain America…ah…Damn, Rogers… you were made for this…take it!’ shouted Tony in hilarity, as if he were speaking to no one in particular. He thrusted in an unforgiving haste, his ball sack hitting Steve in the wake of each buck.

It rocked Steve’s body forward, almost pushing him off balance. It was difficult to comprehend. Stark’s dick kept hitting that spot inside him that made him choke on his own saliva. He whimpered and let himself be fucked into the wall. They shook with the strength of it all. Dust particles flew around them, unsettled from their perch. 

Steve found it somewhat easy to let himself be guided, taken. There was no decision to make, no responsibility, just letting himself be used at the behest of his… friend? Enemy? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

The only thing that felt real now was the unforgiving pace of Tony’s dick filling him up. His ass was dripping with their combined fluids, the noise made him blush even more and Tony’s warm breath against his back made the hair on his forearm raise upward. 

Steve let himself be guided by this stream of consciousness, his mind conjuring scenarios in which neither of them had lied to each other. One where both were honest and had opened up about their feelings. If only Tony hadn’t resented him for his father’s shortcomings and his inability to feel worthy…

It made things so much simpler to believe it could have worked between them…He could believe…. Steve could at least… 

Tears streamed freely down Steve’s face when suddenly, his body was flipped over, breaking the trance. Tony was now staring deeply into the eyes of the object of his most recent carnal obsession.

Tony wouldn’t permit Steve to detach from it all. His facial features were contorted in anguish, his teeth bared, his pupils expanded with a crimson ring over them.

‘Don’t you dare go away… you take this! Take what I fucking give you!!!’ Steve’s right leg was flipped over Tony’s muscular shoulder, exposing him further. He angled himself once more at Steve’s wet opening and slid in, the new position affording him a better view of his slick prick going in and out of Steve’s tight hole.

‘Urg...! To-ny….uh! Fu-…’ A sweet pang of pain shot through him from the new angle.

His abs flexed whenever he felt the head of Tony’s cock brush against his prostate, sending his head flying back, his throat free for Tony to suck on. His hands automatically reached behind the nape of Tony’s neck. It felt tense and it was burning. Tony kept fucking him until all that was heard in the compound were grunts, pleas and sounds of slapping flesh. 

The blissful visions before him encouraged Tony to share his dark urges while he burrowed his dick in Steve’s tight hole.

‘Every time you got in my face after a fight. Told me I wasn’t good enough, couldn’t follow your command, my mind wandered to this. Me fucking you, anywhere really,…fuck…better than I’d imagined.’ 

Steve could only listen as his body was fucked hard into the wall. His hands tore into Tony’s shoulders, gripping hard. Tony winced, but continued on as he leered suggestively at Steve’s helpless body. 

‘T-taking you down a peg or two… I've had many… p-pleasurable nights thinking about you submitting to me…fuck…you keep swallowing me up…such a damn whore, Rogers…’ Dark, coarse hair flew as Tony’s head went back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy. 

Steve slowly let his eyes flutter open, observing Tony’s closed off expression as he drilled him, back and forth, until Steve was a mess. Through his dazed state, he saw the pain that painted Tony’s face. 

Stark’s eyes were closed, his hands tweaking Steve’s nipples between the pad of his fingers, if he wasn’t already busy teasing Steve’s dick with little whacks here and there. Tony’s lips were moving as he was speaking, but no sound was heard. 

The pounding grew desperate and hectic, no rhythm to follow. When Steve tried to reach his manhood, he was quickly swatted away, ordered to grab the bar above his head instead to brace himself. 

Steve didn’t know how long this went on. Him, with his arm flexed above his head, grasping the curtain bar and the old fabric hanging from them. His back was against the cold glass of the window. A fleeting thought passing through his mind hoped the window would withstand those violent trusts. He could hear cracks, longing for the wall next to them. 

He was dizzy from the lack of air. Tony’s hands were squeezing the meat of his ass cheeks, ghosting over his hanging balls.

Tony’s emotions flew through his actions. He angled his thrusts deeper, ensuring the most pleasure for him and most pain for his victim. Tony wore his grief on his sleeve, it ate him up inside. The alcohol coursed through his veins making him bold. The power he currently held was exhilarating. 

To have Captain America, the man who had made his childhood miserable, the man whom he knew he could never measure up to… at his mercy, whimpering under him; there were no words. He was drunk on it. 

He could bitterly taste the disappointment in Steve’s little whelps and yips through his unrelenting thrusts, but he didn’t give a damn. His compassion for Steve had been left on the cold, bloody ground of Siberia. All that was left was his lust and yearning to control the man who made his life difficult. Steve’s hole clenching around his dick felt wonderful. He was already devising a new plan to get his dick wet in the future. 

His body was nearing its limit, he wasn’t young anymore and he could feel himself getting closer with every little sway of Steve’s hips to meet him. Tony’s eyes glistened, the betrayal glazing over his rival’s pupils.

Barely a whisper, Tony muttered, ‘I hate you,’ which was punctuated with each move of his hips.

‘ Wh-whatt ahhh!’ Steve had to really tune in to pick up the broken sound of Tony’s whisper over the harsh sounds of their coupling.

‘I hate you,’ was said repeatedly like a mantra. Each time, it broke Steve’s heart a little bit more. Holding his weight with only one hand on the bar, Steve let his arm fall to reach for Tony’s chest, only to be reprimanded with a tightened grip on his wrist. Tony might not have realized his confession, but the glare Steve received froze him at his core, like he had been frozen once again in the ice.

‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’ yelled Tony. Steve felt himself being thrown onto the cold floor, his reflexes quick enough to break his fall, leaving him on his knees. His body quivered, cold from the lack of touch, he cringed when he received a kick to his unprotected stomach.

‘How dare you! I fuckin’ hate you! You just grew under my skin like cancer and…fuck… I let myself…’ love you, was left unsaid. Tony couldn’t finish the sentence. 

‘Fucking you isn’t enough for what you did to me!? Why?!’ Tony bellowed as he gripped Steve’s sweat drenched locks.

Tony’s voice was hoarse, broken just like his spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed and encouraged! Kudos fills me with happiness!! I'm surprised by all the support I receive. Thanks so much XD


	6. Broken Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to endure more of Tony's antics while Tony dishes out his frustrations on Cap in this conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guy!
> 
> Finally, my awesome boyfriend finished editing my work. So quickly too! Enjoy this epic conclusion of this first part of the series.
> 
> Enjoy my ravenous readers! Feast!
> 
> Thanks so much so far for the love and comments and kudos! I didn't expect much from this story, so thanks!

Steve’s head lolled back, the breath knocked from his burning lungs from Tony’s spontaneous physical outburst. His throat felt constricted, unable to form words, unable to defend himself.

Tony kicked him again, this time in his exposed side, his ribs cracking under the heel of Tony’s shoe. He rolled over, propping himself up on his shoulder, forgetting for just one moment that his naked, battered, and fucked body was broadcasted for all to see.

Steve spit the crimson liquid from his mouth before stammering a weak prayer, ‘T-Tony…st-stop…I’m I-I am…so sorry, d-don’t do this, _please_.’

He was punched into submission for his trouble. The super soldier’s vision was blurred, his temple might have been hit, impairing his sight for a short moment. He pushed himself back up, only to be reprimanded again, with a pointed, ‘Stay down.’

He landed on his back, the back of his head slamming into the dark wooden floor. He found himself straddled by Tony while he kept punching his face in like he was on a mission. The only words passing his ears were Tony’s verbal abuses and accusations. Steve tried to shield his face, but he was too exhausted, unwillingly granting access for Tony’s anger to flourish.

He panicked when his teary sight zeroed in on the hands that brutally shoved his legs apart, Tony’s frame nestling in between them while holding his hard dick near his entrance.

He renewed his pleas, while his flesh remained posed. He had promised Tony anything, and he would go through with it, but he was afraid of the lasting damage. He couldn’t do anything if he ended up dead.

‘Tony, please. C-calm down…I’ll…’ it was hard to push the words out of his mouth.

‘I’ll let...let you f-fuck me, beat me, I gave you my…word, but…please I can’t… just-’ He left his arms at his sides, fighting against retaliating, his eyes searching for any flicker of light in Tony’s dark brown orbs.

Tony pierced his abused hole with precision, making sure he was seated deeply within Steve. A high-pitched shriek resonated in the room, bleeding through Tony’s ears.

‘God, will you shut the fuck up?!’ Tony’s large jagged palm shot to Steve’s windpipe.

‘You don’t get to tell me shit. You left us…’

_Me,_ was what he had really wanted to say.

‘You left us to die and for what?’ The buck of Tony’s hips against Steve’s hole was brutal and erratic.

He bit through his gritted teeth, ‘My parent’s murderer! You knew and you kept it a secret! Protecting yourself! Protecting _him_ ,’ the last bit rang venomously in Steve’s ears.

‘N-No… ahh! N-ever me…Tony I didn’t-’ he choked back a moan. His respiratory tract was burning under the press of Tony’s grip. Fingers dug into the sides of his throat, every gulp of his Adam’s apple constricted by the palm of Tony’s punishing hand.

Steve’s body was wrenched and folded in two, Tony’s chest and looming form hunched forward, pearls of sweat falling on his defined abs. His hand was holding and pushing Steve’s thigh in an awkward pose, paving the way for better, deeper access.

‘Stop _lying_ to me! Y-you..urg…fuck…you did this…! You made me do this….God, I’m clo…se…’

‘T-tony…pl..ease…I’m sorry,’ begged Steve as he twisted his hips. The floor rubbed against his muscular back, scorching it, splinters prickling his skin.

Steve’s rim was puffed and red from the abuse, while his dick bobbed up and down the flat of his stomach, leaking precum. He simply laid there, taking all Tony had to offer. He was…weak. He had hurt Tony and no matter what he did, it wouldn’t bring _his_ Tony back.

He let his body take this burden and closed his eyes wishing for this to be over. Mixed with the pain, he felt a fleeting moment of pleasure in the corners of his belly. Steve hated himself for it.

‘Not so perfect now, are you? I fucking hate you, Rogers…you deserve this…goddammit…I-I won’t last much longer…’

Tony didn’t care for Steve’s comfort and canted his hips to reach deeper, where he knew it would hurt Steve.

Tony felt his balls tightening, the head of his penis becoming sensitive. Steve was getting looser and looser by the minute. He slowed his pace to witness the debauched man before him. Steve was bruised and marked by Tony, as if he were his property, as if he had been branded with Tony’s mark.

His dick swelled, glazing Steve’s puckering hole with his precum, until he rammed it back in, stealing a short grunt from Steve’s glazed lips. Steve felt the building pleasure pooling inside his belly, threatening to burst free.

‘Ah…I’m….I can’t….I’m…fuck… I don’t even….w-want…Jesus…Don’t make me…please, don’t….’ babbled Steve incoherently, half of his sentence muffled by the unforgiving hand at his throat. It brought an evil curl to Stark’s lips.

‘Don’t what? You want this… you filthy little shit…’ His words were as heavy as his thrusts. Steve arched his back when his prostate was hit once more. Stark’s cock was opening him up, squelching sounds filling the air.

‘I don’t know why you should cum…This ain’t about you. It’s all about me and getting you under me for once, doing what I say!’

Tony lost himself in the heat of the moment, Steve’s muscles pinning him, making his dick twitch. He was getting close, he could feel all his blood rushing down south, his heart thumping loudly, his shortness of breath.

In his haste, Tony forgot about the hand grasping Steve’s throat and in frustration kept clenching, cutting off any air from reaching Steve’s brain. Steve started to feel faint, his erection starting to wane. He bucked his hips in an effort to push Tony off, but all it did was make Tony more eager to reach nirvana. 

His vision was fuzzy with white spots appearing, he was choking for air and none was coming. His face was turning red, his lips losing all of their warmth, tainting them blue like ice. He searched for Tony’s gaze. He couldn’t die here.

While his arm clutched at Tony’s dark, hairy forearm, he attempted a weak murmur, hoping to ease the grip.

‘A..Ai…r. T-Tony, I can’t…b-breathe…’ His blue eyes floated on salty tears before they rolled down his cheek up to Tony’s hand. Tony barely acknowledged it with a glance, devoid of feelings. It terrified Steve to find nothing there. All the light had been snuffed out, leaving darkness in its wake. For a second, Steve thought this was it.

Seeing Steve’s face lose its color brought Tony closer to orgasm. He rocked his body forward while Steve choked.

‘That’s it…fuck…yes….I’m gonna…shit… You’re …mine…Take me…God…I should have fucked you years ago…’

‘Urg…..c-can’t…ahhh!’ Steve’s pitiful pleas for help turned him on so much, it brought him close to the edge. He was frantic in his pace, his free hand pulled at Steve’s cheek. Tony grunted like an animal in rut.

‘…Fuck…Open your mouth, _now_ …Come…on…I’m gonna…fuck…cum…’ hurriedly gasped Tony, running out of breath.

As Steve was about to let himself be carried into unconsciousness, the hand at his throat suddenly vanished, air rushing into his lungs, famished. Tony’s last order hovered like a whisper in his mind, but he didn’t question it. He let his moist lips part loosely.

Tony prompted himself onto his knees above that heaving chest, leaving Steve’s hole gaping and twitching. Tony wanted to mark him as his own and he would do so. Steve would feel him forever. He would leave a mark so deep on his soul, it would stay like a stain. Like the one that matched Stark’s own.

‘G-good boy,’ Tony huskily applauded, earning him a soft moan from Steve’s lips at the praise. He gripped his prick harder, his fingers rubbing at his bludgeoning head, propping himself closer to Steve’s awaiting lips, all the while keeping a safe distance away.

‘FUCK…!! Yess, take it soldier, shit…I’m cumming…I-’

His cock pulsed one last time, until white spurts of cum were wrenched away from him, coating Steve’s golden locks, currently hiding his dazed face as well as his firm pecs.

It was so thick; Steve’s tongue could taste the bitter fluid on his tainted lips. He can’t say it’s a taste he will ever get used to.

Luckily, none got in his eyes as they were closed, his eyelashes taking the brunt of it. Steve slightly tilted his head to the side after some cum dripped down into his mouth.

Tony didn’t care for such insubordination and locked Steve’s jaw in place, facing the softening flesh of his cum coated cock. Steve’s eyes flashed at Tony with a soft glare, begging him to stop there. The other man used his thumb to caress the side of his bruised cheekbone in fake affections.

‘You look pretty with my cum all over you, Rogers…’ He squeezed harder, his forefingers grinding against bones. Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know what Stark expected from him. It was done. Over.

If only.

‘Clean it up,’ he said, presenting his cock, the gleaming head lingering above Steve’s puffed lower lip. Steve’s gaze lowered and he sighed, hot puffs of air tickling Tony’s prick tauntingly.

He gave his acquiescence silently, his tongue darting forward to curl around the flesh in front of him, lapping to its sides. Tony flinched a little when the warm appendage licked at his cock, effectively cleaning the remnants of his cum and Steve’s slick.

Once the deed was done, Tony got up and left Steve on the floor.

Steve stared at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts and his wits. He had to show Tony that whatever he had done had not broken him. He glimpsed at his unresponsive flesh.

At least he hadn’t cum. It was a small victory, although he had an inkling Tony hadn’t wanted for him to unless he had asked. And _that_ , he wouldn’t have complied with.

He heard the shuffle of clothes, probably Tony putting on his discarded jacket and fixing up his pants. Tony’s back was turned, shielding his expression from him.

Steve’s body ached everywhere, he was pretty sure one of his ribs was broken, judging by his raspy breathing. Nothing that wouldn’t be fixed before he got back home. First, he had to get his bearings.

His clothes were in shambles, but at least he could pretend it was from a fight. He made short work of his pants after he put on his blue shirt. His hands passed through his hair, slicking it back. His heavy steps alerted Tony that he was up. He swore he saw Tony jump and tense.

A guilty conscience perhaps?

Both men faced each other. The deadly silence in the room was palpable. The blond-haired man quickly found his sharp tongue and cut the silence as he made his way past Tony, their shoulders bumping hard. Steve didn’t look back. He could feel Tony’s glare on his back.

‘We're done here. No more games,’ Steve’s cutting tone left no room for argument. 

Apparently, Tony didn’t appreciate the fact that Steve seemed unaffected by what had transpired. Not as much as him, anyways, and it pissed him off.

‘You should be ashamed of yourself. I hope whatever comes from this was worth the consequences. I can't...This won’t happen again.’ Steve looked up, unafraid of leaving his back turned to his enemy. Tony was slighted, Steve might have been a liar, but he knew Stark would at least keep his word.

‘Really? I thought you enjoyed yourself plenty, Rogers. Who knows, you might change your mind,’ snarled Stark. His sharp wit was always a result of his fears.

‘Shut it, Stark,’ fell from Steve’s lips as he started to gesture towards his abuser. ‘You had your chance and you took it. We had a deal, I did everything you asked, now let them go…Or are you not a man of your word, Tony?’ Steve’s ice blue eyes now ablaze, his resolve unwavering as his tone changed ever so slightly for his last words.

Tony growled, his fists ready for another fight.

‘I’m not the liar here and you know it.’

Touching the Stark Pad he had left on the table, a quick flick of his wrist and Steve heard something click. ‘There, you have an hour before Ross knows something isn’t right. I’d get to it if I were you, soldier. It would be a shame if you got fucked for nothing,’ Tony taunted, licking his lips and palming his crotch.

‘Thank you,’ softly murmured Steve, attempting to remain polite.

‘Say hello for me!’ Tony barked as he chuckled, enjoying the flicker of anger passing through Steve’s eyes, hoping for a reaction.

Steve had dealt with enough and turned around to glare at his once close friend. The man who had made his way into his heart at one point. His heart was hammering in his chest, he needed to make his way out of here, save his friends, shower, go home to Bucky… _oh god, Bucky_ ….

‘ _You_ don’t get to do that!’ he said through gritted teeth, grinding them together. ‘You gave up on your friends, just like you gave up on me!’ he paused, letting himself breathe, observing Tony’s reactions carefully.

‘You know, I used to think about us sometimes, too. When I allowed myself to hope your hatred towards me was just a phase. We worked well enough in the field. We could have had this if we both would have been honest from the start. I get I did you wrong, Tony, but what you’ve done today… I don't think there's much to salvage anymore and I can’t believe I ever thought this could have worked.’ Steve turned to walk away, his strut powerful even though he sported a small limp.

Suddenly, Tony lunged at Steve, grasping his shoulder. Steve flinched as if he had been burned and Tony let go as soon as he came face to face with Captain America’s famous clenched look.

‘Back off, Stark! You burned your bridges and I hope for your sake Bucky never finds out about this...I'm not sure I'd stop him from killing you.’

‘Where do you think you’re going? Leaving again, you coward?’ yelled Tony at the top of his lungs. There was a glint in his eyes, like he was hurt once again. He only had himself to blame.

‘We’re over. Goodbye, Stark,’ replied Steve as he made it past the automated door, never daring to look at Tony again. As he marched on, a single tear fell down his cheek, warmly caressing the curvature of his jaw. The hurt he felt travel his body was more than any injuries he received at the hand of Stark.

The door closed behind him in a deafening thud.

Again, this was his own damn fault. Tony crushed the tablet in his hand against the wall and howled at the sky, glaring daggers at where Steve once was. He spat hatefully, his broken laughter echoing within the room, sickening.

‘You think this is over?! I’m just getting started here, Cap! Thanks for the fuck, but I’ll find your sweet ass again! I’m not finished with you yet!”

Tony screamed at the phantom of the recently departed Rogers, his smile incredulous, as once again, like many times before in his life, he was all alone, drifting dangerously closer, veritably tip toeing the line of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Hope you liked it. I love the character development aspect so much. Poor Steve, but he keeps strong! I wonder for how long? Tony is ….well.... in a very dark place and it will keep on coming. Thanks so much for the positive reviews, kudos and comments! Next chapter explores Tony's rage and plans for STeve and Steve's comeback to home...


	7. Home- Stteve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through Tony's punishment, Steve goes back home, but now he has to deal with his conflicted feelings and how to keep this from Bucky. He needs to learn how to deal with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here is a bit more character development and introspection on Steve's part. Tony's part will shortly follow.  
> Hope you like this installment.
> 
> I'm like so happy with the warm comments and love you have shown this fiction. 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing boyfriend for dealing with my constant pushing pf him editing my work.

It was late in the evening when Steve Rogers finally made it back to his and Bucky’s cheap motel. The path was dimly lit by the yellow light of the street lamps in the parking lot. 

He slowly walked down the halls of the building to find his room, his body aching and his muscles pulling at each other with every step. He felt sore in all the wrong places. Places he hadn’t thought he’d feel anything, except perhaps a pleasant tinge of soreness.

As he looked around for the room he and Buck shared, he hoped his friend wouldn’t recognize the signs of what had transpired between him and Tony. He was aware of how he looked and took inventory of his injuries; busted lip, blood matted face, and messed up hair. His uniform reflected the sorry state of his emotional burden. 

Luckily for him, the serum had mostly healed his worst injuries. Some bruises and marks caused by Tony’s eager teeth had started to fade into nothing, leaving only a faint reminder behind. 

The wheezing coming from his starved lungs was still making itself known. For broken bones, he knew it always took a little while longer to fix itself. Mending bones wasn’t the best feeling in the world, but he had to bear it for the sake of anonymity. 

Bucky couldn’t find out. It had been humiliating, and the broken soldier wasn’t sure if he had a good grip on his feelings right now. His mind was screaming at him, but he ignored it. Ignored the guilt, the shame and the small part of him that wished things could be fixed.

Finally, he could see the number in bold, golden letters upon the white drywall. His ears perked up at the noise coming from inside. 

He could hear it. The news. How his friends had escaped miraculously from a maximum security facility. Ross’s voice echoing through the walls. 

He could hear the faint breathing inside, indicating another presence. Bucky. He remained awake, waiting for his return.

Pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold, Steve dreaded the welcome he would receive. His mind was too exhausted to deal with anything. He needed time to heal...to deal with everything. 

Rage boiled inside of him, but it quickly evaporated once he found himself staring at the twisted, concerned look of his best friend. 

Casually containing the strain in his voice, he managed to squeak out a simple, ‘Hey…’

‘Hey yourself,’ replied Bucky, reigning his anger in. Steve shifted in place when he noticed Bucky blocking his path, no matter how many times he tried to bypass him. 

‘Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick.’ Anger seeping through his tone, Bucky went on, ‘No text. No call. For a moment, I thought Stark had caught you, but the  _ news, Steve. The fucking news _ alerted me that it wasn’t the case. I was this close to leaving this shithole and going in guns blazing. Nobody wants that.’ 

It was clear. No one wanted the Winter Soldier to emerge again, the cost would be too great.

Steve was taken aback by Bucky’s protective instincts. They had just found each other, his Buck regaining some of his memories from his past. Steve smiled fondly. 

Some things were ingrained in Buck’s mind, like his love for Steve. He choked a sob back at how lucky he was to still have his best fella when his life had crumbled around him. 

Steve tentatively placed his hand on Buck’s muscular shoulder.

‘I know, but I’m fine,’ he muttered weakly, tired. ‘I should’ve…let you know, but time was limited. I-I’m sorry.’ He was saying these words a lot lately. Nothing he ever did seemed to cut it. It had been a while since he had felt powerless.

Bucky relented, his body relaxing. Barnes was no fool, though. He was confident Steve was hiding something. Whatever had happened in that safe house of theirs, it hadn’t been good. 

‘You’re fine,’ Bucky repeated in a mocking tone. ‘Because you sure as hell don’t look it, pal,’ said Bucky, as his calculating eyes surveyed the man’s appearance before him. His shirt’s collar had tints of red, which could only be blood and his gait looked…strained.

‘I told you I’m fine, Bucky. Drop it.’ 

His tone was defensive, and it wasn’t meant to be that way. He just wanted to be left alone, maybe take a shower to cleanse himself of the filth that he had endured…

‘Woah, there! I just mean…’ Bucky’s index finger raised to point to Steve’s dark green and blue hues standing out on his porcelain skin. 

‘I’m not stupid. The bruises on your face, the way you sound, out of breath. Man, you look like you went a few rounds with the Hulk and lost. Big time.’ Steve’s eyes darted to the left quickly, avoiding the truth of his friend’s words.

The ex-assassin had beaten up enough people to know Steve had gotten a beating. And knowing Steve’s fighting prowess, there was no way these would have been there unless he had let Tony Stark assault him on purpose.

The winter soldier knew from his newly regained memories that pushing Steve to answer would lead nowhere, so he calmed himself and took a different approach.

‘What happened?’ He said, seeking out Steve’s pure blue eyes with difficulty.

‘Nothing happened. We-’ he hesitated, ‘talked…It…got out of hand, but I… h-handled it. Got our friends free, end of discussion.’

‘Stevie….’ Bucky uttered cautiously, his brows furrowed in concern. To Steve, it felt like pity, it simply enraged him more. To prove his point, Bucky’s arm raised to place itself delicately on Steve’s battered face, the rugged pad of his thumb stroking the bruises. 

Steve panicked, reliving the moment Steve had let Tony caress his cheek. 

‘Don’t!’ Snapped the Captain, his body readying himself for an unprepared battle. That certainly shocked Bucky on the spot, his mouth gaping wide enough to catch flies if there were any. What the fuck had Stark done to his once proud friend?

Quickly realizing his mistake, Steve’s attitude dropped, a short sigh leaving his cut lips.

‘Look, I had a long day... This...thing...with Stark, wasn’t easy for me alright… He still hates me, and I’m not sure if there’s anything left in me to care. I just…I need-,’ His voice cracked, letting Bucky crowd into his bubble, bumping their foreheads together like they used to do before when Steve had asthma attacks. Their breathing mingled, timed perfectly to allow Steve some respite.

‘Hey, hey…It’s alright. I got ya, punk. I know…’ Both of their eyes shut, ‘I won’t pry…yet. But whatever happened… I know Stark wasn’t in the right frame of mind.’

_ That was an understatement _ , thought Steve, letting himself be rocked by Bucky’s steady rhythm. 

‘We’ll fix this, but,’ Bucky took a step back, ensuring his friend had the space he knew he craved right now and continued, his hand carefully patting Steve’s broad shoulder, ‘I’m here for you, man. I know I…was gone for a while, but I hope you’ll tell me on your own.’ 

_ Before I find out myself what that bastard did to you and kill him for hurting you _ was left burning at the back of the darkest parts of Buck’s mind.

‘T-Thanks, Buck.’ Steve was truly lucky to have his friend back. 

The Avengers had never really been his to begin with, he owed them a debt, but they were mostly Tony’s. He had never really belonged, a man out of time, which is something Tony had not understood. Bucky was the link to his past.

A long, pregnant pause permeated the four walls of the room, leaving both men shuffling around, unsure of where to go from there on out. Bucky had had enough and broke the silence.

‘So…?’

‘So?’ quizzically repeated Steve, his head tilted to the side.

‘Wanna talk about it?’ asked Bucky furtively, his upper lip raising upward.

‘No. I don’t think I do,’ He said sharply, his fists clenched tightly at his side, his teeth biting at the inside of his cheek.

‘All right,’ sighed Bucky .‘Now go take a shower before this whole place stinks. You reek.’ 

It was meant as a disarming gesture, Steve was aware. 

However, he couldn’t help the flinch of his body, his natural reflex, when he heard the words. How right was his friend… 

If the Winter Soldier had noticed, he let it slide, observing his unsuspecting friend in silence as if he understood the tells of Steve’s frame, trying to analyze the situation before Captain America fled to the confines of the small bathroom. 

‘Y-yeah…’ 

A shower was definitely something he craved. 

Hopefully, it would grant him to regain ownership of his body again, removing the hand print Tony had left on him that had now spread like a festering disease.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto Tony's part. Things will only get worse... Please thanks for the comments, ideas and your kudos. I totally am overwhelmed by the love!


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's descent into madness. An introspection on what is going through his mind, how's he is pushing everyone away from him, causing Iron man's eventual demise. Starter point for the next fiction I'm currently finishing (part 2 of the dark Stark Chronicles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, surprise two chapters update!!! My awesome editor is the best.
> 
> I hope you have a better understanding of Tony's reasoning for his treatment of Steve. Hopefully I have portrayed them well according to this situation. It took a long time, struggling to get the right emotion, but I think it came up nice. So, enjoy this last piece.
> 
> This is the last of this installment, but fear not!!! More is in store for Steve and Tony in a new fan fiction I will be writing. I feel like there is more to be done. How far can Tony fall before Steve gives up, if he ever does.

_ ‘How the fuck did this happen?’ _

An enraged Tony Stark hurriedly made haste towards his mini bar the moment he stepped through the door of his vast office.

The Tower had been a haven to house Tony’s cohorts. It was a place the team had gotten to know each other better with useless banter and jokes. It used to be blistering with such fire, such life; a pleasant addition to Stark’s lonely life. Yet, it never felt as quiet and empty as it was now. And that made things exponentially worse. 

Steve had ruined everything. That pissed him off enough to have him storm into his office in a blind rage. His steps were heavy and purposeful, his dark eyes zeroing in on what he was looking for.

Without preamble, his shaky hand darted, fumbling forward, trying to reach for a glass, while the other aimed for his most expensive bottle of scotch. The crystal glass clattered on the marble counter with a loud thud, almost sliding off of its edge under the force of Tony’s carelessness. 

The alcohol flowed freely towards the glass, its rich brown liquid spilling out, more on the marble than the inside of the container. The tremors in Tony’s hands were fueled by adrenaline, a feeling he once again had gotten acquainted with the moment he issued his challenge to America’s hero. 

Tony was past caring at this point, all he needed was a fucking drink to calm his nerves. To think. 

_ Fuck Rogers! _ His dark inner voice said, echoing through the confines of his mind.

The rim of the glass touched his parched lips and down the rabbit hole it went, the contents emptying their coarseness down his constricted throat, burning, but pleasant.

He poured himself another and another until his mind was covered in a veil of desperation. 

He sunk into the nearby couch that faced the colorful view of the city with another glass of scotch in hand. 

Tony grabbed the armrests and tightened his grip, reliving the memory of his palm at Steve’s hip, punishing and bruising him under his grasp…Steve bucking his hips…Steve’s forced moans…The broken face of the soldier as his features twisted between forbidden pleasures and anguish. 

The Captain’s surrender was similar to the best high Tony had ever experienced and a part of him couldn’t wait to partake once more. That’s all that traitor deserved anyways.

‘God dammit!’ He shouted loudly at the walls, mostly at himself.

Hell, he couldn’t even remember how things had escalated so quickly. 

If only that bastard had shut his fucking mouth. This wouldn’t have happened. He reminisced about how it would feel... 

How it would be to control Cap by holding him steady in his firm grip. How Cap would glare in resistance, only making the genius harder in response. But Tony had it under control.

_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!  _ He growled, the glass in his fingers pressing uncomfortably against his flesh.

This was all Rogers’ fucking fault. It had all gone to shit the moment he stepped into that safe house.

As soon as that sanctimonious prick opened his mouth to berate him once more, Tony had known what to do. Rationality was thrown out the window, jerking Tony awake for the first time. He let the darkness inside engulf him in its loving embrace. He couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Steve had made his choice when he sided against him. When he lied to Tony about his parents’ death, when he fucking took everything from him in their divorce.

_ He made me do this! Fuck, his annoying mouth couldn’t just shut the fuck up for one moment _ , he thought.  _ Can’t leave me the fuck alone, even in my fucking misery…I showed him, though. _

Tony smirked evilly, shifting in his seat at the fresh memory. What a revelation that had been. 

Taking control, showing that lying bastard the pain he had felt at the betrayal of, and the lack of trust shown to Tony. Tony growled in euphoria.

It had been so good. 

Cap, bending to his will for once, even if coerced, was a hold he wouldn’t relinquish so easily. He couldn’t stop now. 

He would have his vengeance and milk every ounce of Rogers’ surrender.

_ I’ll have his ass again. He’ll fucking learn to worship the ground I walk on. He’ll wish he was dead, _ he thought, his mind completely clouded by a malicious haze.

This loathing…It felt familiar to him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t foreign. The connection was intimate, something dark and lustful he was all too familiar with. 

He couldn’t ever remember feeling as alive as when he had beaten Rogers, taken him, humiliated him like he had been, bending his muscular frame to fit his design.

Tony wanted more. He was hooked like the addict that he was. He needed his new fix and soon. Cap wouldn’t dare deny him. Either way, he would take his due.

After all that bastard, that  _ liar,  _ had done to him. Leaving him for dead, leaving him for that murderous piece of shit Barnes, who murdered his parents. Enough was enough. 

_ Why? What did I ever fucking see in that piece of shit? _

_ A perky ass to fuck,  _ his crass inner voice replied. He couldn’t agree more now. 

Yet, he still felt his body was drained, replaced with remnants of anger, betrayals, memories of Steve’s fucking ‘O’ face as he came all over his shoes. 

Tony clenched his eyes shut. His head booming with painful flashes. He gripped his head between his hands, howling at the moon in a broken angry sob.

‘Fuck him! I fucking hate him. He’ll pay! ARgh-!’

Suddenly, shards of crystal exploded against the far wall, opposite of the window as he leaped up and turned to throw his unfinished drink, imagining the smug face of his enemy. Tiny pieces of glass flying in every direction as a result of being thrown in a burst of rage. He saw red.

Tony couldn’t deal with this shit. He had enough on his plate with everyone gone. The Accords, Ross breathing down his neck…Steve….Fucking Steve…

Tony’s gaze landed at his own feet, a short glimpse at the mess on the ground.

The broken shards of glass were scattered across the floor, glistening.  _ I need another fucking drink,  _ was all that raced through his mind as he stepped forward.

He expertly navigated through the minefield of shards that lay at his feet, managing to avoid most. As he had almost completed his trek, he heard the crushing of glass under his feet.

Tony looked down at the mess he had created and sighed,  _ That’s gonna be a bitch to clean _ . He walked quietly over to the shelf near the mini bar in order to grab some more scotch.

But then, he was met with something he couldn’t have anticipated when his head stared into the mirrored glass sitting behind the bottles of alcohol… It was Steve’s righteous mug glaring back at him.

Not only was Tony’s mind (or the scotch) playing tricks on him, it was doing a damn good job. Steve’s face was perfectly developed, every crease and detail, down to the blue eyes. Those fucking blue eyes.

Tony leered into the eyes in front of him and saw the disappointment enveloped in them. He couldn’t help but feel his heart drop for a second, wondering if it was worth it. Someone he used to wistfully yearn for…someone he hoped to make proud.

Why the hell did he care that Steve was disappointed in him? 

_ He ain’t the boss of me or anyone, anyways! Fuck him! _

He was the one calling the shots now and Rogers carried the scars of their latest tryst on his soul, something that would stay with him permanently. 

But…why did he care so damn much that Cap’s opinion of him had disintegrated?

For a second, he was remorseful. But that’s all it was…a second. Tony became unhinged, fingers clutching at his short, dark hair the moment the image shifted to a more somber expression, those damn blue eyes conveying pity.

_ Stop looking at me like that, you piece of shit!  _ The face curled as if it had heard him, judging him guilty.

Stark flew into a rage, maniacally shoving all the bottles off the shelf, watching them fall to the floor and explode, pouring their contents all over the tiles. The bottles weren’t enough, though. He brought his hand down through the shelf itself, eviscerating it, leaving just the mirror in front of him.

_ How the hell was he still there? _ Cap’s face still peered back at him. GO _ AWAY! _

Tony didn’t hesitate…his clenched fist flew towards the younger man’s reflection, causing the mirror to shatter, fracturing under the force of his powerful blow, leaving lengthy fissures along its frame.

The pieces of the mirror clamored to the ground melodically, chiming as they hit the ground. 

‘Why can’t you leave me the fuck alone, huh? God Dammit!’ Tony yelled at the wall, shaking his bloody hands. Fragments of glass embedded in his palm slowly disengaging to lay next to his polished shoes, droplets of crimson liquid painted the once pristinely white floor red as he paced angrily towards the bar.

‘I need another drink! Shit!’ He struggled in his haste, his bloody hand slipping, dropping the new glass.

_ Why? _

All hell broke loose once more for the billionaire, blood pumped through his veins in rapid bursts, carrying with it a fire, promising revenge. All he saw past his vision was Steve’s ghost.

He punched the sturdy wall with his other hand, an indent clearly forming under the wild assault of his knuckles. The skin chafed, leaving angry red gashes on the top of his hand. He cursed loudly...the pain was a delicious aftertaste.

He had to make Steve pay, he kept repeating this in his head like a prayer as he lashed out at whatever stood in his way. 

His hands cleared the counter of everything before his arms laid waste to the remaining cabinets of the bar. Unbothered by the hundreds of dollars spilling out on the floor as the bottles crashed loudly in the dark on the charcoal ceramic, joining the previous mess. He pulled at his dark fringes, his current state making him look deranged and possessed.

‘AAAAhhhh!!!’ He yelled out of his lungs. Throwing shit around, turning over the couch, the stools near the bar were quickly discarded against the dilapidated wall in a violent shove.

_ He had to make Steve pay _ echoed again through the doldrums of his mind.

Sweat poured out of his exhausted body, hurt brown eyes watering in anger, he barely felt the twinges of pain at the palm of his bloodied hand. He felt numb and it had been all. His. Fault. 

All Tony wanted at the moment was to fuck the other man into submission, put his hand against his throat and squeeze until…until…all he would see reflected in those traitorous blue orbs was the hurt, the pain he caused to Tony.

_ Fuck! I fucking hate you!  _

No one listened to him. No one believed in him, the good he had wanted for the world. All they saw was the past, and he was getting sick of this shit. 

His brows furrowed, darkening his features as the light of the city shone through the window and bounced off of his taut skin.

‘If all they see in me is a selfish, unreliable, childish man, well…’, he thought, ‘then that’s what I’ll show them.. **.** ’

After all, Steve had made Tony angry beyond reason. Steve had made Tony lust after him, want to break him. Steve would learn to atone for his past mistakes.

Smirking to himself, he gazed at his reflection, mirroring the dangerous gleam of his own brown eyes in the large window, the illusion of Steve now far away in his mind.

‘You’ll learn your place in time and, fuck, if I won’t take my time enjoying your broken pleas.’

Tony laughed out loud, passing his hand through his coarse, dark hair. He licked his lips. He could still taste Rogers’ musk on the top of his tongue. He reveled in it, his eyes closed, basking in the light of the moon. 

At this precise moment, Tony was gone to the world, trapped in his dark fantasies, but unfortunately, it didn’t last long before he was brought back to the reality of his misery by a familiar voice.

‘Oh my God! What the hell happened in here, Tony?’ a soft feminine voice rung in Tony’s ears. He could hear the exasperation in the woman’s tone. 

Pepper entered the room, her Jimmy Choo pumps loud under her heel, her face adorned with displeasure at the state of him. 

‘Are you drinking again? Oh my g-! Is that your blood? Jesus, Tony…’ Miss Potts said, worry in her voice as she glanced around the room and at the disheveled man in front of her.

The room was a mess, she side stepped around the glass on the ground. Her eyes grew big at the sight of his blood. She made her way to the panting man in the middle of the office. Tony whirled around, hiding his face, cradling his injured hand in his stained, pearl white shirt.

_ Fuck! I really don’t need this right now!  _ He cursed in his head.

Unfortunately, Pep was a force to be reckoned with, he knew he couldn’t put off Pepper forever. 

“What the hell do you want?” said Tony, his speech a little impaired.

“As you can see, I have a lot of shit to deal with right now, so much to do you know, yadayadayada. This mess won’t fix itself.”

Pepper looked unimpressed as she looked around. This place reeked of alcohol and she could discern that the premature ending of Tony’s team and Steve’s lie were the cause for Tony relapsing.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a shift of her delicate hips.

‘I can see that… For the love of God, Tony. Look at the state of you! You can’t- Listen, I know this dispute with Ste-’

He twirled around sharply, cutting her off. His voice dripping with venom while his eyes were taken over by a dark glint, his glare piercing her affectionate green eyes.

‘Don’t fucking say his name in front of me again. Ever! You hear me?’ shouted Tony, cutting her off. ‘There’s nothing for you to say anyways. We broke up, so do us both a favor and leave me the fuck alone.’

Pepper stood there, her lips pinched. Tears threatened to fall on her rosy freckled cheeks as she swallowed what she really wanted to say. 

Tony was nasty when he was drunk. Pepper took a slight step back, stumbling over the remnants of broken glass on the floor.

‘You are vile when you’re drunk, Tony Stark,’ she paused, ‘Try not to die on the floor while I’m gone. Good night.’ 

She ran through the doorway, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, leaving Tony to stumble over his own two feet, but the rush of alcohol addled his vision as he desperately attempted to cut her off before the door.

‘Fuck, wait Pep!’ was all he could muster, but he was too late, she had already made it out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She fell backwards into the door, unable to carry on any further, lost in tears at this point as she took in what she just witnessed. Pepper could only wonder what was going on in Tony’s head, causing him to harbor such a morbid disdain for the people who cared about him. She had a hunch that it stemmed from his recently cantankerous relationship with Steve Rogers.

_ ‘This is all your fucking fault Rogers!’  _ He howled at the door, ‘ _ You will regret the day you ever decided to lie to me, leaving for that piece of shit Barnes.” _

Pepper could hear Tony battling his vices, screaming at the phantoms in his head. Her hand instinctively reached out for the man she loved, hoping to provide some sort of relief for the hell that he was going through, resting helplessly against the cold surface of the barrier that stood between them. 

She could almost feel Tony’s pain through the alloy impediment. A loud shriek caused her to withdraw her hand and shy away from the voice within the room behind her.

‘Shit!’ Tony grunted, banging with a balled fist against the threshold that stood before him, mirroring Pepper’s stance.

Tony Stark had no interest in what anyone else thought. He was a man on a mission. Steve Rogers had to be held accountable. 

By any means necessary.

Rogers was ingrained in his soul, festering inside him, corrupting him.

Pepper, red eyed and exhausted, was unable to bear hearing the man she once saw everything in fall prey to despair, so she picked herself up and left Tony to his own devices.

Tony knew Pepper had no idea what a depraved man he was. He felt the power rush through his veins, filling him up, tangling him in its sweet embrace, unaware of his recently departed audience.

He clenched his fists, his mouth now twisted in a semblance of a smile, his teeth showing wickedly while he fumbled with one of the loose wooden stools that was strewn across the cluttered floor before settling his ass on it.

‘There’s no quitting me, Rogers,’ he said, while his bloody hand, now dried with crimson matted blood, reached to pour himself another scotch with whatever remained on the shelf, letting the alcohol wash away the remaining fragments of his doubts; Steve’s fate now forever sealed in an interwoven mess of deceit and envy that burned through Tony’s piercing gaze.

He’d make sure the new object of his addiction would feel the brunt of his frustrations, all the while using him for his own enjoyment. He needed to make good on his threat.

As he finally sunk down into the hard seat, he vowed, his tone grave and threatening.

‘This isn’t over, Rogers. You’ll soon learn the mistake you made when you turned me down and deserted me.’ Tony was dangerously close to repeating himself, like a mad man. Steve wouldn’t be safe no matter where he hid. Tony would find him and teach him that no one was safe from Tony Stark now.

No one.

‘I’m coming for you, you piece of shit.’ Tony vowed, taking a sip from his drink while he imagined all the ways he could make the Captain suffer more, his own reflection muddled by the wet tile of the counter **.**

He’d take his pound of flesh soon.

TBC.... in Part 2 of the Dark Stark Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Tony's part... Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Your comments, love and kudos helps with writing and inspiration. I welcome ideas for what Tony could do to Steve. I might put it in there! Who knows, so much potential. Part will be up in a few weeks following up Tony and Steve's last encounter. Tony might be obsessed enough to find his way into Steve's pants one more time. Ahahah! Thanks so much for the love! Subscribe to get updates on the new fictions!! Love ya all! *****UPDATE!!! NEW FOLLOWING UP STORY IS UP, What is in store for little Stevie next time!***


End file.
